Pranks Can Be Deceiving
by FlameBlossom
Summary: After the war 15 students returned to finish their education. AND ITS TIME FOR PAY BACK! Yes its time for pranks and WAR! Maybe the Slytherins get a taste of their own medicine. Will the Gryffindors crack under pressure. Is love really in the air!
1. Chapter 1

**Pranks Can Be Deceiving**

 **Author's Note:** This is my first story so bear with me! But I got the inspiration from the quote "You! You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" One of my favorite parts out of all the Harry Potter books. So here you go you Draco and Hermione lovers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but if I did trust me Hermione and Draco would have gotten together.

 **Summary:** After the war around 15 students returned to finish their education at Hogwarts. Some being Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Some of the most innocent acts lead to the most life altering changes. Be cautious and choose wisely. ;)

Everyone is at dinner and Hermione chooses to go to the library and study. On her way down an empty corridor she hears a faint whisper, "Immobulus". All of a sudden her feet are planted to the ground and all she can do is move her eyes. Chills are sent down her spine as the all too familiar hot breath reaches her neck.

"You should have been in Slytherin, Granger." Malfoy says as he circles around to face Hermione. She couldn't help but think how low it was to attack someone from behind. Even for a Death Eater.

"Now now mudblood, don't get your granny panties in a twist" Malfoy couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face has he watched Hermione's eyes widen in angry. He truly did enjoy this moment.

"If you promise not to run or scream I will remove the spell. Now Granger blink once to agree. Ok?" A larger more noticeable smirk appearing on his face.

Hermione automatically blinked once. She hated feeling so helpless and vulnerable, especially around Malfoy. He was such a git. She couldn't believe how much she hated him. He truly was a piece of work.

Once the spell was removed a complete look of disgust swept over Hermione's face as a smile appeared on Malfoy's stupidly sharp and handsome features.

"Malfoy I don't have time for this, I have to study for the NEWTs"

"Bloody hell Granger it's the second week of school. What's the rush? Trying to get away from the dumb weasel, or is TheBoyWhoLived being mean?"

Hermione huffed in frustration and started to walk away when a firm hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She couldn't help but notice the slight tingles that spread throughout her wrist. She immediately dismissed the thought. Malfoy just grabbed her too hard. That was it, she was sure of it.

"Granger would you stop being a teacher's pet and listen to me for one minute. _Gosh stupid women._ "

"Um, what was that!"

"Never mind that. Now I know that you're a filthy mudblood and I'm a very well respected Pureblood, but I need your help pranking Zabini."

"Blaise Zabini?"

"No granger Harry Potter! Yes, Blaise you stupid mudblood." Malfoy noticeable frustrated.

Hermione turned to walk away once again but this time Malfoy ran in front of her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going" He demanded.

"Why would I ever help a stupid ferret like you?"

"Because Granger, Blaise told me a very interesting story and it involves a very special mudblood. If I were you I would never I mean never want this little story getting out." Malfoy couldn't help but chuckle at the look of panic and fear that crossed Hermione's face. This was going to be fun. She had no idea what was coming.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock "What are you talking about!"

"Oh you know, when you and Seamus were snogging very intensely by the black lake"

Hermione gasp. "What! No one- ugh that was a mistake."

A wide smirk appeared on Malfoy's face, "Well then do we have an agreement?"

A look of complete defeat crossed Hermione's face as she whispered "Fine I'll help you." She couldn't believe what she was saying. This was Malfoy for god sake.

"What was that, you going to have to speak louder." Malfoy was having the time of his life.

"I'll help you ok!"

"Good, I'll tell you the plan tomorrow. See you later Granger."

Hermione watched as Malfoy walked away with a huge smile on his face. She hated him knowing so many personal things about her. He could read her better then Harry or Ron! I mean like it wasn't that surprising. Her friends except for Ginny were normally clueless. She still hated Malfoy. Only if she could find out more _personal_ things about him. Yes, that would do.

She quickly rushed to the library, with burning hot cheeks realizing she had watched Malfoy walk all the way down the corridor and start to descend the stairs. He walked so confidently. Yet another reason to hate the git.

This was going to be a long week. And for heaven's sake it was only Monday.

 **Authors Note:** Ok I know this chapter is very short but trust me the next will be a lot longer! ;) This was just the set up chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Authors Note:** So this one is a little longer! YEAHHHH. But thank you to all the people who even looked or clicked on my story. I was so surprised one person even looked at it!

Hermione was in her last class of the day and Malfoy still hadn't confronted her. She took this as a good sign. Maybe he realized a mudblood like her wasn't good enough for the job. She felt relieved in a way. Time spent without Malfoy was time she enjoyed.

She went back to talking notes when her quill started to fight her. She looked over at Harry and Ron with a questioning look. Had they switched her quill with one from George and Fred's joke shop. Was this a prank? If it was this was really going to piss her off. People should know better than to disturb her note taking.

She reluctantly let go of the quill allowing it to do whatever it wanted to. It admittedly started writing a message. Hermione did not have time for this.

" _Meet me in the Room of Requirements while everyone else is at dinner -D"_

Hermione stared at the paper passionately. Her brow forming a question. D does D mean Draco? Why on earth would he sign the note Draco he will always be Malfoy. The thought of even calling him Draco made her gag.

Without thinking Hermione wrote back:

" _Don't ever interfere with my note talking again -H"_

" _Play nice Granger -D"_

Hermione turned around quickly in class and flashed Malfoy a look of disgust before quickly picking up her quill and trying to focus on the Charms lesson. It was almost impossible by now. He was just so infuriating.

After class Hermione had 20 minutes before dinner started. She wanted to spend as much time without Malfoy and decided to go to the library, he would never be there.

Once she got there she started to read but couldn't focus. All she could think of was Malfoy and his stupid prank. She couldn't even get past the first sentence. She hated his effect on her.

What if this was a prank on _her?_ Or maybe he was trying to hex her. That wouldn't really be out of character for a _Malfoy._ She tried to dismiss the thought as she started to head to the room 5 minutes after dinner started.

The room wasn't that hard to open all she had to think was:

 _I require the room Malfoy requires._

The door quickly opened and she was engulfed by her surroundings. It looked like an empty common room but with all the house colors. There were a few chairs and a large sofa with a fireplace in the wall. Also rows and rows of bookshelf's. The thought of reading them all sent chills down her arms. She would definitely be coming back here.

Noticing Malfoy wasn't there yet she looked around one last time and decided to grab a book. At least the book would stop her from staring at Malfoy while he talked.

She decided on _History of Hogwarts_ and settled down on the middle of the couch.

After about 20 minutes Hermione was completely invested in her book and had no idea the door even opened.

Suddenly someone plopped down on the couch right next to her causing her to jump and drop her book on the floor.

Malfoy started laughing as he watched Hermione reach down and grab her book. Her shirt slightly slipping up exposing some of her back. Her back just looked so soft. "Stupid Ferret"

Malfoy was completely ripped out of his daze. "Now now Granger what did I say about playing nice."

"Ferret could you just tell me what this prank is so we can get this over with."

"Fine Granger you job is to kiss Blaise"

In a split second Hermione's face went from shock to acceptance. "Does a little Gryffindor fancy the big bad Slytherin." A small smirk appearing on the corner of his lips.

"No I just realized its better then kissing _you._ " A wide grin spread across Hermione's face as she watched disappointment appear on his.

Malfoy leaned in, his face only inches away from hers. She finally realized the closeness and how his firm arm was on the back side of the couch. Basically around her. This gave her chills.

"You have never experiences one of my kisses Granger, I would have to disagree with you."

Trying her best to gain some courage Hermione whispered back "Malfoy I bet your kisses are sloppy and gross like Pansy, now can we just get back to the prank." She placed her hand on his chest pushing him back to his original spot. She didn't hate the closeness it was just that it felt right. She must be going crazy. Probably from the potion they made today in class.

"Are you jealous of Pansy, is the Gryffindor princess jealous of the slutty Pansy" A real smile on Malfoys face. Hermione thought to herself _ok this is just too strange._

Hermione however looked at his with shock and disgust on her face causing Malfoy to continue.

"Fine, now you will be kissing Blaise and I will be hitting him with a spell. Because of your so called kiss he will be completely obvious that a spell even hit him."

"What does the spell do"

"It will make him appear as a girl to everyone but me you and him. He will go throughout the day with everyone calling him miss and pulling his chair and just girl stuff like that. Later we will introduce ourselves. He will be completely confused because I'm his best friend and you just kissed him that morning. He will think either he has gone mad or everyone else has gone mad. The teachers won't even know who he is."

Malfoy stared at Hermione as the biggest grin he has ever seen appear on her face. "I really really like that idea."

"Granger is pains me to think you're not in Slytherin, except for the fact that you're a mudblood."

She hit him in the arm with her book. "Whatever but I have a question."

"Speck now or forever hold your piece Granger."

"What did Blaise do to deserve this prank. I mean like you wouldn't just be doing this for fun,"

Hermione noticed a very light shade of pink touch his cheeks. "Nothing he did nothing" Malfoy mutter completely embarrassed.

Hermione was very intrigued and inched closer. "Now now Malfoy you can tell me."

"No"

"If you don't I'm going to hug you."

A questioning look appeared on her face before he hesitated and finally agreed. A look of defeat on his face.

"I was talking to a group of girls, flirting with my amazing Malfoy charm when Blaise came over and KISSED ME!"

Hermione watched as Malfoy stood breaking there contact and starting ranting while pacing back and forth.

"I mean like Granger he KISSED ME. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist. All the girls started laughing and said "Oh". What is that even supposed to mean. Oh. Blaise just looked at them and smiled. After they walked away he was dying of laughter. My face was so red. I was so embarrassed. How could anyone actual think I was gay."

He sat back down next to Hermione with a huff.

Hermione mockingly said "Aw did you man hood get threaten. Did the Slytherin prince get embarrassed."

Malfoy realizing, she wasn't serious playfully pushed her. "Shut up Mudblood." Hermione normally would have been hurt by this but noticed there was no anger around it. So she didn't mind.

"Malfoy don't worry your revenge is great. Blaise literally won't know what hit him."

"Good" Malfoy said while standing up once again breaking their contact. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. And I'll make sure Blaise is in an empty corridor. Enjoy the snog Granger."

With that Malfoy ran out of the room as he heard Hermione yell "You stupid ferret!" He couldn't wait till tomorrow. This was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author Note:** Ok this is the chapter were things get good. TRUST ME. Anyways thanks for reading and I can't believe it's not butter!

Oooo

Hermione woke up suddenly. Today was the day she would kiss Blaise. A Slytherin to be exact. This was suicide for a Gryffindor. She couldn't help but feel nervous, what if he shoved her to the ground. That would be so embarrassing.

Hermione tried to continue on with getting ready. Earlier that morning she got a note from Malfoy saying where Blaise would be. This was really happening. She decided to wear something a little sexier if you know what I mean. As she walked out of her common room she was proudly wearing a white button up shirt with the first two button undone and a black skirt. And she couldn't forget her Hogwarts robe.

Oooo

After walking for about 5 minutes Hermione turned the corner and their he was. She ran to him trying to keep up with his pace. Blaise and Malfoy were a lot taller than she was.

"Oh hey Hermione"

"Hey Blaise, how are you?"

They continued their small talk and walking until Hermione saw Malfoy standing behind a pillar. She stopped dead in her tracks. Causing Blaise to do a whole 360.

"Is something wrong Hermione"

Hermione looked into his eyes. She quickly closed the space between then before smashing her lips into his. She started to wrap her arms around his neck when Blaise regained from the shock. He reached down and grabbed Hermione's thighs wrapping her legs around his waist before smashing her into the closet wall.

As Malfoy watched a shot of jealously ran through his veins. He'd never seen Granger kiss anyone and especially didn't like the idea of that someone being Blaise. It hurt him to watch. A million thoughts were racing through his mind before he cast the spell.

After a minute or more of snogging Blaise slowly removed his lips and put Hermione down. She looked deep into his eyes before quickly kissing him on the lips one more time and walking away. He or should I say she will get a big surprise when he gets to breakfast. Gosh pranks are so much fun.

Blaise stood there dumbfounded. He could believe Hermione Granger just kissed him. She kissed him! And he kissed her back! She was a good kisser for mudblood. Surprisingly.

Oooo

Hermione rushed into the nearest classroom and ran to the floor. She couldn't believe what just happened. She felt so flustered. Seconds later a tall blond walked in.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Malfoy couldn't hold his laughter in anymore he was dying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS THE PLAN"

"Gosh Granger I know it's just you you SNOGGED HIM SILLY." Another fit of laughter filtering though Malfoys lips.

"Don't remind me"

"No like really SNOGGED him, that was intense." A small smirk crossing Malfoys features. Blaise would experience some blackmail in the near future.

Hermione already annoyed asked "Did you at least do the spell"

"Yes mudblood. Gosh do you have no faith in me. Ugh. But now is the good part. We watch and wait. Now don't forget after dinner we will both approach him. But first breakfast."

Malfoy extended his arms signaling for Hermione to grab them so she could get up.

As she grabbed his hands an explosion of butterflies went off in her stomach. She looked up reluctantly and noticed a very faint blush on his cheeks. Had he felt something to?

Malfoy quickly removed his hands. "See you later" With that he ran out of the room. Awkward.

Oooo

After a few minutes of walking Hermione entered the great hall. She could feel Blaise's eyes digging in to her. She tried so hard not to look at him and just go sit with her friends.

"Hey Hermione" Both Harry and Ron said as they saw Hermione approach.

Ron was eating like normal, and Ginny and Harry went back to snogging. Did those two ever come up for air. Gosh.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table wondering what all the commotion was about. There was a line of people waiting to introduce themselves to the "new" Slytherin. Everyone kept asking Blaise if he was new or homeschooled. Things were going perfectly. The look on Blaise's face sent her into a laughing fit. He was so confused. Before deciding what to eat Hermione caught Malfoys eye and he winked at her before returning to eating. He was a really good actor.

Hermione blushed before turning back to eating. Ginny however caught this little exchange and looked over to the Slytherin table. Ginny thought to herself snogging now, questions later. Harry was a very good kisser and every second with him was one worth waiting for.

Oooo

Hermione continued on with her day laughing every time someone new went up to Blaise. Each time Harry and Ron giving her questioning looks. Only if they knew!

In the last class of the day, charms, Ron finally asked who the new girl was. Having to come up with a lie Hermione said her name was Betty and she just transferred from the all-girls school.

"Well she is absolutely beautiful." Ron looked over to her very lovey dovey before returning to note talking.

Hermione tried very hard not to laugh. After class Ron approached "Betty" and kissed her! Blaise quickly removed his lips from Ron's slimy ones and hexed him! Everyone including Ron and Blaise had either left or ran out of the room. Malfoy and Hermione were the only ones left. They caught each other's eye and started dying of laughter. Oh the day couldn't get any better. They high fived before going their separate ways for dinner.

Oooo

During dinner Hermione say Blaise get up rather quickly and storm out of the hall. The rumor of "Betty" and Ron had spread rather fast. She looked over to Malfoy who signaled for her to follow it was time for their part of this prank.

When Hermione left the Great Hall she found Blaise standing alone. He rushed up to her.

"Hermione what's going on?"

"Excuse me? I don't recall your name?"

"It's me Blaise"

"Ha-ha. Very funny, you're the new student from the all-girls school correct?"

"WHAT"

"Sorry are you not that girl?" Hermione enjoyed the word girl all of a sudden.

Before Hermione knew what was going on she was smashed against the wall with Blaise kissing her furiously. When he finally stopped he looking into her eyes longing for an answer.

"You don't know who I am!"

"No the kiss was great but once again I have no idea who you are"

Malfoy had witnessed the whole kissing scene and was very upset. He officially hated the idea of Blaise and Hermione and decided to approach the "happy couple".

"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand signaling for Blaise to shake it.

Blaise looked from Hermione to Draco with disgust written all over his face. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO"

"We- made - you - look like - a - GIRL!" Draco shouted between laughing fits. Hermione quickly joining him.

Blaise turned the color of Ron's hair. "WHY"

Hermione had stopped laughing and decided it was her time to answer. "Well this is revenge for what you did to Malfoy earlier."

"YOU GRANGER YOU HELPED"

"Um yes, like I would miss this" Hermione started to blush while Malfoy looked at her proudly. That was the best response she had ever come up with.

"Was that kiss apart of the plan too?"

Hermione blushed even more and Malfoy decided it was his time to answer. "Yes not now how does it feel to a guy and not any guy RONALD WEASLY to be exact"

Blaise stared deep into Malfoys eyes before calmly saying "Watch your back Draco."

However, Draco was not afraid at all. "Bring it on"

Blaise slowly turned and approached Hermione before kissing her for the third time. Before pulling away he whispered ever so softly in her ear "see you tomorrow"

She turned to Malfoy and say his cheeks red and fist clenched. Blaise turned around without another word and started to walk off. Hermione stared at Malfoy before slowly placing her hand on his arm. His body relaxed almost immediately. When she removed the contact he felt almost alone. Sad in a way.

"Well Malfoy your plan worked"

"I guess but Granger"

"Yeah"

She looked deep into his eyes longing for him to say anything about her and Blaise.

"Never mind" The moment was ruined.

Malfoy walked away feeling jealous. All he wanted to do was pull Hermione closer and kiss her. She was a mudblood though! But she was Hermione. Does the mudblood thing even matter anymore.

 **Authors Note:** Thank you so much for reading even though there aren't that many of you! I hope you enjoyed, a lot happened in this one chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Authors Note:** Ok maybe no one even reads my stories but I've been sick with Crypto. It's not fun and also I've had swimming and swim meets all week so this is the first time I have been writing in like a week. Enjoy!

Oooo

It's been Two weeks since Hermione and Malfoy last talked. She swears she caught him staring at her, but dismissed the thought. She tried to tell herself he was just looking in the direction or staring into space.

After the prank Zabini had become very friendly with her. Laughing at all her jokes, walking to class with her, and even giving her gifts. On one occasion he approached her in a full corridor and kissed her right there. When he pulled away he winked at someone behind him, Malfoy. She watched as he blushed and turned to go the other way.

She tried on many occasion to tell Zabini she wasn't interested. Although it wasn't completely true, she just didn't fell the spark with him like she felt when Malfoy touched her. Yes, her and Malfoys interaction were brief but there was something there.

But it was Friday, all she wanted to do was relax. Maybe in the Gryffindor common room - no - empty classroom - no - Room of Requirements - PERFECT!

She grabbed a cup of tea and her favorite book – History of Hogwarts. Once she reached the room she settled down on the middle of the sofa while everyone else was at dinner. It looked just like the last time she was here. Possibly even more peaceful.

After reading a few pages and finishing her tea Hermione's eyes started to drop. She couldn't help it. It's been such a long week and the couch and fire were just so warm. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, cuddling with her book.

After an hour of sleeping the door quickly opened and Malfoy walked in. Once again she didn't hear anything. Oh he would so use this to his advantage.

After sitting down in one of the chairs he noticed Hermione and actually jumped. He would of never thought anyone was in there. This was his place.

He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was sleeping. Snuggling with her book. He could sit there for hours and just watch her. However, this was not the case and a small smirk crossed his face when a very interesting idea appeared in his head.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_

Immediately Hermione rose 30 feet in the air still clutching her book. She woke up abruptly realizing the predicament she was in. In the process she dropped her book and her eyes landed on a very annoying looking Malfoy.

Hermione reached for her wand while in the air but Malfoy was too quick.

" _Expelliarmus"_

"Having fun Granger" Malfoy couldn't help but laugh as Hermione tried to swim through the air. She looked like a frog.

"Malfoy let me down!"

"As you wish"

Hermione fell 25 feet screaming before Malfoy casually performed a simple spell that would allow her to land softly. After dusting off her ropes she ran full speed at Malfoy with her fist clenched. A brief moment of terror spread over Malfoys face as she punched him in the arm and shoved him to the ground.

"Ouch"

"MY WAND"

Hermione ran at him once again. This time Malfoy scrambling to his feet and trying to get away. They ran around the room multiple times as Hermione continuously screamed.

"GIVE ME MY WAND"

"Stupid Ferret!"

"I want my wand!"

Malfoy tried to get a word in. "Now Granger I'm afraid if I do that you may try and hex or kill me and now we wouldn't want that would we?" He was talking to her like a baby. Only progressing her anger.

With a finally huff Hermione sat on the couch trying to calm herself. Malfoy quickly joining her. He slowly handed her her wand, flitching when she yanked it out of his hands. At least she's cooled down a little.

Hermione trying to get rid of the silence tried to talk to Malfoy. "So has Blaise gotten you back yet?"

"Not entirely" She hated that his answers were always short and meaningless.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her blood pressure raising once again.

Malfoy turned to look Hermione in the eyes. "Granger are you dating Blaise"

Shook crossed Hermione's face as brown meet grey. They stared intently into each other's eyes. Panic in his and confusion in hers.

"Well Granger" He was noticeably getting more nervous and irritated as she hesitated to answer.

"For your information Malfoy, I am not dating you precious pureblood friend. I know you wouldn't want him to waste his pureblood status on me a mudblood"

In this moment all Malfoy wanted to do was tell her _he_ wanted to waste his pureblood status on her.

She continued to look into his eyes as a sense of relief fell on his face. He inched closer to Hermione releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Good" Once again another short stupid response.

She looked him in the eyes once more with a questioning look on her face. What was going on in his head. Malfoy broke the eye contact and stood leaving her alone to her thoughts in the Room of Requirements.

She felt the urge to hex him.

Oooo

A few days later in charms class her quill once again started to fight her. She quickly dropped it, somewhat excited to see what he would say.

 _Meet me in the Owl Tower after class. I have an idea you might like. -B_

Her eyes lit up as she continued to reread the message with a wide grin on her face, before noticing the B instead of D. Now that really changed her mood.

" _Blaise what do you want"_

" _Wow Malfoy was right about you"_

Hermione blushed had Malfoy really been talking about her. Wait no it was most likely calling her trash or a filthy mudblood.

" _Whatever I'll meet you there after class"_

" _On no, Hermione we are walking together"_

She huffed before going back to note taking, Blaise was very similar to Malfoy. Why couldn't she like him instead. For heaven's sake they were like twins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Authors Note:** Ok thank you for everyone who even looked at my story. Also for my first review! I just saw it yesterday and died! Thank you thank you. Now onto the story.

Oooo

Hermione tried to run out of the room once charms class was over. She could feel Malfoys eyes burning into her soul. She didn't want him to see her with Blaise.

Before she was out the door a strong and frim arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as they walked.

"Jerk"

"Cheer up Hermione and wave to Malfoy as we leave" Blaise had such a nasty smirk on his face.

When Hermione looked up she found a very shocked and dumbfounded Malfoy staring at them with his mouth hanging open. She couldn't help but chuckle at the look of horror on his face. Deciding to play along she wrapped her arm around Blaise before they exited the room and headed to the Owl tower. The look on Malfoys face was priceless.

Once out of the room Blaise reluctantly removed his hold and grabbed Hermione's hand before lightly swinging it back and forth.

"Granger dear, could you please play up our relationship as we walk. Malfoy is so close behind us he might as well be walking with _us."_

Hermione blushed at the thought. Blaise decided this was the perfect time to steal a kiss on her cheek before ascending the stairs to the Owl tower. The kiss only made her blush more. Blaise could help but notice I mean like she looked like a Gryffindor poster. Her face was so red. She did blush a lot. He liked that effect on her.

Oooo

Upon entering the room Blaise performed a locking charm and she performed a silencing charm. Great minds think alike.

"Now why was it so necessary for us to meet and talk here" Hermione had a scowl on her face.

"I want to play a prank on Malfoy"

Hermione's face lite up. Those words were like bells in her ears. Her day couldn't get any better. She didn't even realize the huge grin that had appeared on her face.

"Has little miss perfect come to the dark side?"

Hermione pounded the question. "Not yet, but anything to get that stupid ferret"

"Ok well YOU are going to dye his hair"

"What!"

"Oh come on Granger. Ok listen Malfoy right now is waiting at the bottom of the steps eager for us to come down. You will put this hair dye in each of your hands. _Gold and Red._ I will leave first and then hide behind a pillar. He will obviously wait for you to come down. I will hit him with an immobulus spell. Then you will have 30 seconds to apply the dye."

The biggest smirk Blaise had ever seen appeared on Hermione's face. "Love the colors"

"Thought you would. Now put the hair dye in each hand" Hermione did as she was told. She was shaking with excitement. Blaise caught her off guard by placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

"See you soon cutie" He watched as her face turned the shade of the hair dye. Blaise slowly started to descend the stairs. It was like blushing was a hobby for her.

"Where is she" A stone cold voice yelled.

"Oh Draco she's just putting her clothes back on" He winked at Draco before walking away and hiding behind a pillar.

"Oh hello Malfoy" Hermione had finally come down.

"Oh don't Malfoy me, what exactly were you doing up there" She could see the heat rising in his eyes.

"Gosh you sound like my father"

Malfoy tried to step forward but couldn't. Before he knew what was happening Hermione was on top of him playing with his hair. What was she playing at or was she …?

Quickly she jumped off and saw Blaise laugh before walking away. Malfoy stunned at what just happened struggled to get up. Once he was on his feet he roughly shoved Hermione against the wall putting both hands on either side of her head. Their faces were inched away and she was officially trapped. Why didn't she think something like this would happen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR"

"I don't know what you're talking about" She couldn't help but smirk. Was this how Malfoy had felt every time he bullied someone. She hated the thought but kind of liked the idea. Oh she was so a horrible person.

"Granger look me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing in my hair" He knew no matter what she was lying. He could feel globs of something so fowl he wanted to throw up. No one was allowed to do something to him like this. Not even her.

Brown meet gray as she slowly looked up and stared into his eyes. If anyone else looked at him they would see no emotion but she could see the fire within. _She could see him._

"I have no idea what you're talking about" A large grin appearing on her face. "But if I were you, I wouldn't touch my hair for 15-20 minutes. Really want to make sure the color stays" She started laughing at her words. He removed one arm from the wall to grab a mirror.

"Accio Mirror"

She watched as horror struck his face and then glee. Only if she knew what was going on in his head. Honestly.

"Like the colors Malfoy" She was honestly a little confused when he didn't hex her right then and there.

"Well personally I would have preferred green or black but this will do." She quirked an eyebrow at him. He continued. "I'm most excited for the revenge I'm getting on you though."

The color drained from her face. She clearly hadn't thought this through. Was this a way of Blaise pranking her also? How could she be so stupid.

A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned closer to Hermione. Their lips only inches away. "I'd watch out if I were you" She looked deeply into his eyes for any sign of joking. He was showing no emotion. She was doomed.

Malfoy gently pressed his whole body against hers, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Hermione took a sharp breath in. His lips brushed her ear as he muttered "See you later, Hermione"

Her eyes widened, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, her stomach was doing flips. Her name was ringing in her ears. Draco turned and walked away. Noticing her very heated and red face. He laughed at the thought of her looking like his hair dye. Oh this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Authors Note:** Hope everyone's enjoying the chapters. I posted one yesterday but it's not updating so I don't know what to do. Hope this one pops up though! Enjoy.

Oooo

The next few days had been very strange for Hermione at least. Malfoy had gone back to calling her mudblood every chance he got. She was starting to get scared. Had he forgotten his revenge or was this part of his plan. I mean like he was a Malfoy. What would stop him from performing an unforgivable curse on her. She was in his eyes 'A filthy little mudblood'.

She dismissed the thought when she noticed Malfoy was also staring at her from across the room. Regret in his eyes. She looked at him questionably before Ginny stabbed her in the side.

"It's not nice to stare" Hermione blushed as she took one more look at Malfoy. A smirk resting on his sharp features.

After class she noticed Malfoy walking towards her. The butterflies starting once again. However, Ginny grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room before anything could happen with Malfoy. _Jerk._

"What Ginny" – Ginny cut her off.

"We need to talk, but where"

"Room of Requirements"

Ginny nodded in approval before dragging Hermione once again. Once they entered the room, Hermione sat on the couch like she's been there before. She had but Ginny didn't need to know that.

"What's going on with you" A stern look on Ginny's face.

Hermione brought out of her thoughts looked over to Ginny. "What do you mean"

"Oh come on Hermione, I've seen you looking at the Slytherin table! It's also so obvious every time you stare at him and he stares at you! I mean like it's a miracle Ron or Harry hasn't noticed. Now I want details." Ginny sat down with a huff.

Shock written all over her face. She would have to ask Malfoy how he stayed so emotionless all the time. It was one of many things she admired about him. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"HERMIONE, honestly don't make me say it"

A glassy sheet formed over her eyes as she reluctantly agreed. "Nothing really I've helped him prank Blaise and I've helped Blaise prank him"

"So you haven't snogged" Ginny said teasingly.

"Not yet anyway"

"YET" Oh no Hermione slipped up. She had hoped Ginny wouldn't catch that silly word but obviously she had.

"Well Ginny I DON'T KNOW – he just – he just – tears forming in her eyes – makes me so I DON'T KNOW I just enjoy the thought of him."

Shock and denial appeared on Ginny's face. Hermione started to cry. What had she expected. He was Malfoy for Christ sake.

"Please Ginny oh please"

Ginny stared long and hard into Hermione's eyes. She was trying to realize what he meant to her. After a while acceptance shown through Ginny's features. She understood. "I understand. Malfoy is like Harry for me"

Hermione grabbed her into a tight hug while wiping her tears away. "Please don't tell Harry or Ron, they won't take it as well as you."

'I wont" Ginny started to walk away before she turned around quickly with a huge smirk on her face. "I deserve details when you snog"

Hermione blushed before slowly nodding. She was left to her thoughts. Why would he call her Hermione, but why was he getting revenge? She was a mudblood though. He parents may be dead but that still mattered. She sat there for another hour pondering her thoughts before heading to dinner.

Oooo

There was only 10 minutes' left for dinner so the four large tabled were removed and replaced with a single table at the front of the great hall. Dumbledore was the only staff member at the staff table. She assumed he had to stay till dinner was over.

Draco Malfoy was sitting alone eating bread. She reluctantly sat across from him, the revenge still hot on her mind. She swears she saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes before she said "Hello" to Malfoy. Dumbledore always wanted house unity.

Malfoy looked up with a smirk on his face. "Snogging the weasel make you late for dinner"

She scoffed, only if he knew the real reason she was late. "No ferret, what made you late for dinner"

"Well Mudblood if you haven't noticed, after the war most of my friends died and I'm one of the only second year 7th year students"

She looked deep into his eyes for any sign that he was joking. He was completely serious. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. It was true the only people he had were her and Blaise. Pansy to but does she even count. The only problem was he didn't know he had Hermione. She had formed a friendship with him. Even if he would deny it.

She reached across the table to touch his arm reassuringly. She took it as a good sign when he didn't move or call her a nasty name. She watched him closely hoping he too felt the butterflies and tingles she had. _He never would was her only thought._

"My my Granger I have not forgotten about my revenge"

Her face paled noticeably. He intertwined his fingers with her watching her expression intently. He saw pleasure and fear in her eyes. _Funny_. He pushed it one step further by wrapping his legs around hers. She took a heated breath before looking him in the eyes, then at his hair.

"Nice hair by the way" A smirk on her soft features.

"Oh thanks the gold is gone but the underlying red adds to my character."

She gaped at him. "You like it"

"Well at first I was pissed but then I kept playing the moment your mounted me" A huge smirk appearing on his face. Hermione turning the shade of her tie.

"Malfoy get over yourself that was just for the prank"

Pure enjoyment in his eyes "For now"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Oh Granger don't even act like you didn't enjoy it"

"Malfoy the only thing I enjoyed was messing up your hair, even if it suits you"

"Any color would suit me"

"Oh is that a challenge"

"Don't even think about it"

They continued their small talk until dinner was officially over and then on. Not even noticing their fingers were still intertwined and Malfoys legs were around Hermione's.

Malfoy let go of Hermione's hand and stood up. "Now Granger just remember watch where you're going. We wouldn't want something to happen" He winked before leaving a very frightened Hermione alone. He does that a lot. Stupid men and always getting the last word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Authors Note:** Ok I can't even believe the amount of views I getting! It's truly amazing and I want to thank every single one of you. Also don't worry the long awaited kiss is coming and if I don't say so myself its very heated. *Wink*

Oooo

It was 1 am and Blaise and Draco were alone in the Slytherin dungeons with a silencing charm around them.

Draco started the conversation "Could you just back off"

"Honestly Draco what are you on about" Blaise was the only person in the school who could always call Malfoy on his crap. They were equals in each other's eyes.

"Granger you bloody idiot back off of Granger"

"Why on earth would I do that"

'Because you're just going to hurt you. You don't deserve her" Malfoy was utterly confused. Why did he care for the mudblood so much? NO! She was not a mudblood.

"When did a Malfoy start caring about mudbloods feelings"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT" Draco continued rage coating his eyes. "You can't think of her like that if you're going to date her"

"What would YOU honestly be better for her" The anger rising in Blaise's mocking voice.

Draco froze. Would he really be any better? He tormented Hermione for 7 years of school. He was a death eater. That would never change. He killed her friends and he hated Potter. Worst of all he watched his aunt torture her. Her screams were forever implanted in his head. He still has nightmares about that night. _He never tried to stop it._ He was so useless. He was a coward. Blaise was clearly better for her. Should he let her go? Was the saying _if you love someone let them go_ really true. How could she ever forgive him for these horrible acts?

Blaise continued.

"It doesn't even matter she's told me many times she not interested" Blaise joined Draco on the couch.

"Really then why are you always with her"

"I guess I'm just stubborn"

Draco gained some confidence from this knowledge and started laughing. "Oh my god mate, you got your hands full with her. No means no." Draco Malfoy was officially in a laughing fit. Mainly from the relief of knowing Granger was single and the idea of Blaise being rejected. Blaise punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up"

Blaise continued. "But why do you care so much it's not like you even like her" The color drained from Malfoys face, he tried to remain his composure but always failed to when around Blaise. He was the only person that could see past his cold exterior. "OMG YOU LIKE HER! I KNEW IT!"

"No I don't now would you shut up already"

"Malfoy and Granger sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Blaise was laughing hysterically. "Is that from something or are you truly that talented" A nasty drawl present in Malfoys voice.

"Yeah it's like some kind of muggle song"

"Muggle" Distaste clearly visible on Malfoys face. He never liked muggles.

Blaise stood up "Mate if you like Granger you can't to that" Malfoy scoffed as Blaise walked off to his room. How many things would he have to change for Granger.

Oooo

Halloween was approaching. Two months of school had officially passed and Hermione was doing exceptional in all of her classes.

"Please Mione please" Ron was so annoying sometimes.

"I'm not doing your homework so you and Harry can go play quidditch"

"But it's not just any game its SLYTHERIN vs GRYFINNDOR which means it's also Malfoy vs Harry"

Harry agreed. "Yeah Hermione this is very important. It's like the final battle between Malfoy and I. The whole school will be going."

"So you just think that I'm not going so why not just do your homework for you! Is that it?" Hermione was practically screaming.

Harry and Ron froze. At almost a whisper Ron spoke "It's just that you've never liked quidditch in the past and we just thought- "

"YEAH YOU JUST THOUGHT. WELL LOOK WERE THAT GOT YOU"

Harry tried to reason with her "Well Mione if you're going that wonderful but could you at least help up with our homework?"

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall scoffing. The game was on Saturday and it was only Wednesday. "I guess" The two boys sat down next to her smiling before Ron dug in and Harry went to staring at Ginny. Hermione was already bored with her day and looked over at the staff table. She looked over every staff member before glancing over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy caught her eye. He looked paler then normal. Like he was fighting some kind of inner battle.

Ginny stabbed her in the side like she's done so many other times before. "Aren't you going to eat something"

"Oh" Hermione's brow creased as she took one more glance at Malfoy. She reluctantly grabbed a piece of toast just to make Ginny look away.

Oooo

It was charms class. Wednesday was coming to an end. The big Slytherin vs Gryffindor game was approaching. Harry and Ron were such boys she hated them sometimes.

Another hour went by and everyone started to leave. Hermione sat there a while. Startled by the commotion and pulled from her thoughts. She thought she was the only one in the room, Harry and Ron left her like normal.

Quickly an arm grabbed her and ripped her from her chair. She grabbed her stuff suddenly as the hooded figure continued to drag her from the room.

They were in moaning myrtles bathroom before the hooded figure turned towards her. It was Malfoy. She wondered why she hadn't tried to fight and just allowed this person to take her. Her mind told her it was because she was secretly hoping it was Malfoy.

"Um are you going to say something or did you want something" Hermione was confused he was just standing there staring at her.

"Well um honestly I don't know"

"So you dragged me out of class and into this bathroom for no reason"

Malfoy stepped forward. "I guess so"

Hermione started into his eyes. She felt so awkward and confused. "Ok well I'm going to go then" She turned around to the door when his arm grabbed hers again.

"Ok honestly Malfoy what do you want"

"Um are you going to the quidditch game on Saturday"

She stared into his eyes. Taken back and surprised by the question. "Ah, yes but you know I'll be on the Gryffindor side, it's kind of the house I'm in"

Malfoy regained his confidence. "Well obviously Granger, it's like I'm a child in your eyes" He smirked as he took another step forward.

"Shut up Malfoy"

Malfoy took another step forward. They were inches apart. "Just try and keep your eyes off of me Granger. It makes it hard for me to focus" She could feel the teasing drawl in his voice.

Hermione looked up, embarrassed. "You notice" Malfoy ran his finger up and down her arm. Sending tingles every time.

"Oh Granger its surprising Ron and Harry haven't"

She scoffed stepping back breaking their contact. "Why do you always have to do that"

"Do what" Malfoy stepped forward. Hermione stepped back but collided with the wall. Malfoy smirked. She was right where he wanted her.

"You always make fun of my friends every chance you get" Malfoy slowly placed both his arms on either side of Hermione. Trapping her like he's done before.

"Oh come on Granger, I don't always make fun of the BoyWhoLived and the weasel"

"See you did it again!" Malfoy leaned down there lips a centimeter apart"

"Granger don't pleasure yourself. Sometimes it's about you" He smirked before pulling away and leaving the bathroom.

Gosh every time they talked he always got the last word. Leaving her more confused and nervous then before. Why couldn't she go back to hating him and just hex him already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Authors note:** Ok I'm going to try and update as much as I can this week. Which will be like 2 times before Friday. But thanks for reading and yes the moment is finally here. Hope it was everything you hoped for.

Oooo

The battle was here. The whole school was talking about it. Hermione found this very surprising because Gryffindor was obviously going to win. I mean like they've beat Slytherin for the last 7 years. Everyone was just excited over the whole stupid Potter vs Malfoy. It wasn't that Draco was a bad seeker it was just that Harry was better. There was no doubt in her mind.

She ended up at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Harry and Ron already wearing their uniforms. Same with Ginny.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Mione" The boys said in unison like so many times before.

"Ready for the BIG match" Hermione rolled her eyes at her food so they wouldn't notice.

"Yeah Malfoy won't know what hit him, literally" You could see the pure joy and excitement on Harry's face.

"What is that supposed to mean"

Ron spoke this time. "Never mind that, the game is in 2 hours. Are you going?" Ron was currently stuffing eggs and toast in his mouth at the same time.

"Yes I'm going" The rest of the breakfast was shared in small talk and silence. Ginny Harry and Ron wouldn't stop talking about the match and stupid plays. She really didn't like the game. So much time wasted and for some reason Harry always got hurt. Especially with Slytherins.

Hermione got up to leave. Saying goodbye to her friends. They would be heading to the pitch for an additional practice before the game.

Upon walking down an empty corridor a strong arm pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Gosh why does this keep happening to me. –Blaise?" Hermione was utterly confused when she saw Blaise standing there.

"Hey maybe a good luck kiss" He immediately leaned down and stole a kiss before Hermione had time to process the information.

Hermione pulled away after a few seconds. "Gosh Blaise how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested"

He kissed her one more time before replying and leaving the room "As many as it take my dear"

Hermione was starting to hate Slytherin boys. They always got what they wanted and got the stupid last word. Gits

Oooo

Hermione walked with Lavender down to the pitch in the cold October weather. With all her friends being on the team and Luna being the announcer she was stuck with Lavender. Ron's bimbo. They stood next to the front with Neville. At least she had him.

Lunas voice rang out "Welcome to the Potter vs Malfoy game. And here comes the players. We have Potter, the Weasley's, boy with brown hair and a few random other people! On the Slytherin side we have Malfoy, he is rather cute, Blaise and a bunch of other random people."

The teachers gave her a disapproving look. Why oh why had they let Luna be the announcer.

"AND THEIR OFF"

Everyone watched as the quaffle was thrown into the air. Harry and Draco rising higher then the rest. Ron was eagerly sitting at his goal post and Ginny was already zooming down the pitch with the quaffle in her hand. Blaise hot on her tail.

"10 points for Gryffindor!" The crowd roared in excitement.

"Katie's got the quaffle now Ginny. Oh Blaise came out of nowhere. RON PROTECT YOUR GOALS"

Blaise game zooming at Ron with his game face on. Causing Ron to shiver and miss the quaffle.

"10 points for Slytherin. They are tied"

30 minutes passed and the score was 50:60. Gryffindor with the lead.

"And their off! Look at Harry go! But look out Malfoy is catching up!"

"10 points for Slytherin" They were officially tied. It was up to the seekers.

The bodies were nowhere to be seen. They had passed the clouds; it was only a matter of time before one catches the snitch.

Suddenly Harry comes zooming down. He touches the ground and storms off to the locker rooms. His team utterly confused.

Luna voice breaks through the commotion. "What this? Has Draco caught the snitch"

Everyone searched in amazement as a very cocky Slytherin was descending rather slowly show casing the very small golden snitch.

Hermione cheered unexpectedly along with all the other Slytherin. Draco deserved this.

"SLYTHERIN WINS"

Neville and Lavender looked at her in disbelief. Neville spoke "Hermione, um wrong team"

"Oh sorry" Hermione tried to play it cool. However, she knew exactly what had happened.

Oooo

An hour later Hermione was sitting alone in the Room of Requirements. She didn't want to be in the very depressed Gryffindor common room. They were acting like it was the end of the world. And trust me Voldemort was almost the end of the world. A very cocky Malfoy strode in while Hermione was in deep thought. He plopped down rather loudly with a huge grin on his face in the chair next to the couch she was currently sitting on.

"Ah Hermione did you see the game. It was bloody amazing. Slytherin won! We really won! I caught the snitch before Potter"

"Now now Malfoy don't get too cocky"

"Oh don't act like you didn't cheer for us"

Hermione looked shocked "I don't know what you're talking about" In one swift motion Draco was on top of Hermione. The couch was rather comfy.

He leaned down their lips almost touching. "It's not nice to lie Granger" He was looking into her brown orbs intently for any sign of emotion. All he saw was pleasure and joy.

Hermione felt weak all over. "You were watching me?"

Draco leaned into her hair. Kissing her ear. "I'm always watching" His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Draco pulled his face back to hers before smelling her amazingly ratty hair.

"Give me a reason to stop" He stared intently into her eyes. _Truly seeing her._

" _Draco_ " She was barely audible before he smashed his lips into hers. Closing the space between them. Taking in her essence. He could feel her gasp as his lips collided with hers. He took this as a chance to deepen the kiss. Her eyes widened in shock before she responded. Ending up on top of instead.

The kiss was so passionate so meaningful. Nothing either of them had experienced. There was years of built up emotion being it.

Once they both pulled away they sat there breathing rather heavy. "I told you it was a matter of time before you mounted me again" A smirk appearing on his sweaty features. She quickly removed herself from his body noticing their closeness.

Hermione took this as a chance to get the last word. "If I'm correct you mounted me first" with that she left a very stunned Malfoy.

He never knew this side of Granger, but he liked it. Oh he had so many ideas for his revenge now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Authors note:** Yes, I'm back! One swim meet and another 2.4 mile race and I'm here! None of you probably noticed I was gone but whatever. Anyway this may be my favorite chapter so enjoy.

Oooo

Draco sat there on the couch still breathing rather heavy. He couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger got the last word. A Gryffindor over a Slytherin! Not acceptable. In one swift motion he was jumping from the couch and sprinting out the door. It didn't take him long to find Hermione. It was almost after curfew and there was no one in sight.

"Hey! Wait up"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Was it past curfew. Oh no she couldn't get into trouble. She was a Prefect for heaven's sake. The thought sent chills down her spine. Quickly a firm hand grabbed her arm and twisted her around.

" _Oh it's just you_ " She let out a breath of relief.

" _Yeah it's just me_ " Malfoy was still breathing heavy from the run to catch up to her. Hermione however stood there with the biggest grin on her face. "What's so amusing"

She squealed "I got the last word over you a Slytherin!"

Draco stepped closer to Hermione as she stepped back. "I Draco Malfoy always get the last word"

Hermione in a mocking manner walked over to the wall and loosened her tie while leaning against it. "I'm sorry but I always get the last word" She crossed her arms for emphasis.

"It's not nice to mock Granger"

"No no Malfoy that's were your wrong, currently I am playing the part called _you_ "

Malfoy stepped forward and motioned to place a hand on her waist. She pulled her wand out laughing. "Step back you filthy little pureblood"

Draco was stunned as she continued to stick her wand into his face until he was pressed up against the opposite wall. During her laughing fit she hadn't even noticed Draco place both of his hands on her waist. In a moment of weakness as Hermione's wand was lower than his face he spun her around until she was pressed against the wall.

At first she was stunned but then broke into another laughing fit. He was looking down at her will such an amused face. He thought quietly to himself " _What in the world is going on with_ _her_ "

"I rather like when you play the part of you. It suits your curves better"

Hermione finally pulled form her laughing world noticed were Malfoys hands were. She considered her options for a moment. What would truly stun a Slytherin none other than Draco Malfoy. She got it!

Quickly Hermione jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her arms around his neck. Draco stumbled a little form the movement. Before lightly pushing Hermione against the wall and placing a free arm to support them. Hermione was biting her lip in anticipation.

"What do you think you're doing" He had a very stern business like composure on his face and in his voice. However, she could see the amusement in his eyes. The hope that something would happen.

She pushed her luck a little further and starting nibbling on his lips. She watched as his pupils dilated and felt the sign within his lips.

Draco stood there motionless, completely stunned by her actions. At this very moment he had Hermione Granger wrapped around him biting his lip. Why wasn't he doing something. God Draco do something!

He quickly responded after the brief moment of shock. He continued to push Hermione's body deeper into the wall. He felt her body relax against his. He pinched her butt causing her to gasp. Their tongues collided sending sparks and explosions throughout their bodies.

Draco signed into her lips before pulling away. Hermione rested her head on the wall kind of shocked with her actions as well. Quickly she unwrapped her legs and touched ground. Their bodies were still very close. When she looked up he was already staring at her.

"Goodnight" She slipped from his grasp before grabbing her books and hurrying down the corridor. Trying to hide her enormous grin.

Draco leaned against the wall. His legs felt weak. He didn't care that it was past curfew.

Oooo

Today was officially Halloween. 1 week after Hermione and Draco's kisses. They hadn't talked since. However, Halloween was normally a quiet day. Most of it was spent at Hogsmade with the other 3rd year and up students. At least that's what she thought. Halloween was also the day for stupid pranks and funny hexes no one knew how to remove. Madam Pomphrey truly hated this day.

Oooo

It was time for revenge and Malfoy had the prefect idea. Every time Granger stood in one place for too long her shoes would stick to the floor. Causing her to fall every time. He didn't want to be to mean after their kiss but felt this contained the right about of physical damage and mental.

While Hermione was walking to breakfast Draco pointed his wand at her muttering "Colloshoo". Oh today was going to be great.

"Hey Hermione excited for the Hogsmade trip" Harry was always so pleasant.

"Always am"

"Good well Ron's bringing a date just so you know"

She looked over at Ron who was like normal stuffing his face but at this moment he was frozen. "Um yeah. I'm bring Lavender" Apparently this was Ron and Lavenders way of making the so called relationship public.

She wanted to feel hurt. But she didn't. Was she really over Ron? They were never an item but she truly felt for him. I mean like she didn't like Lavender but what was going on with her and Malfoy made the whole Ron and someone else seem ok.

She looked over at him and was meet with a huge grin. "Yeah its honestly fine Ron" She tilted her head at Malfoy who was still grinning at her.

Twenty minutes passed and the hall was starting to empty.

"Ready Hermione"

"You guys go ahead I'm just going to finish this question really quick"

Harry looked at her all father like "Oh honestly Harry I'm not going to miss the carriages." Harry shrugged before leaving for the carriages with Ginny and Ron.

Five to Ten minutes passed and Hermione was done with her assignment. She put everything back in her bag. When she tried to stand she lost her balance and fell on her butt hard.

Across the hall laughter broke out from Malfoy. She got up whipping her butt off. A little embarrassed that she fell. She looked over at Malfoy who was crying of laughter before trying to take another step. She ended up on the floor once again.

She huffed before quickly pulling herself up and walking out of the great hall. Malfoy was slamming his hand against the table laughing while getting many strange looks. He didn't care he just wanted to see Granger fall twenty more times today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Authors note:** So I'm planning on writing a one shot so that's exciting. But honestly I have nothing else to say. Enjoy? Have a great weekend and maybe watch some Harry Potter movies.

Oooo

Hermione was one of the last to enter the carriage. Aside from Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Lavender a few other random students were sitting with them. Quickly Draco jumped through the door and took the only open sit, besides Hermione. Everyone was looking at him in such shock.

"Oh come on. Can I not share a carriage with the BoyWhoLived, the weasels, and my filthy little mudblood"

No one commented, they just continued on with their conversations. Hermione however had gone completely stiff ignoring everyone else. He said "My mudblood" not the mudblood not just mudblood he said my. No one else would have noticed but she certainly had.

Hermione insistently relaxed when a few of Draco's fingers creep on her hand. She hadn't realized how deep in thought she was.

Oooo

Everyone stood trying to exit the carriage. Quickly before anyone else could notice and also stunning Hermione at how fast he was he whispered in her ear "Wait last to get out of the carriage"

She didn't object and continued to sit there. When it was he turn she was able to get up but right when she took a step she fell out of the carriage and into the snow on her butt. Malfoy stepped over her winking while laughing and walking away. She felt so clumsy today.

The rest of the morning went ok; she hadn't fallen yet again. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Hermione had gone to a few stops here and there. Hermione kind of felt left out. She didn't have a boyfriend to bring and she made the group number odd.

Hermione decided to go into an empty quill shop while the rest of her friends went into the candy shop. Mainly Ron's idea. Malfoy however witnessed Hermione enter the shop and didn't want to miss the show.

She continuously walked up and down the rows before coming to a stop in front of one. She carefully picked up different quills and ink bottles before putting them back again. Upon taking a step she lost her balance and grabbed the shelf for support. Big mistake it immediately started to fall on top of her as she stood their helplessly.

Malfoy witnessing the whole scene stopped the book case from falling. It wasn't until he saw her frantically using her wand and hands to fix the ink and quills before shoving them into their right compartment that he started to laugh. Her hair had gotten really puffy and she was clearly scared she broke something.

She noticed him and her cheeks starting rising in temperature. She continued to clean the mess as his stupid laughter filled her ears. It wasn't until she stormed past him that he noticed her practically growling. Someone was mad.

Oooo

Hermione and all her friends decided to head for some butter beer before going back to the castle.

She sat on the inside of a booth next to Ginny and Harry. Ron and Lavender being on the opposite side. It would have been very awkward if she sat with them instead.

The rest of the drinks were finished. They all shared many surprisingly pleasant conversations while drinking. It wasn't until they wanted to leave that there were problems.

When Hermione tried to take a step out of the booth she toppled over and landed on a waiter. Breaking and spilling 5 glasses of butter beer on them. Aside from her friend's laughter she looked over to sure enough see Malfoy joining in. He was practically dying that so many times before today.

Hermione quickly helped the waiter up and used her wand to clean the mess and dry both of them off. She walked off the carriages saying sorry to the waiter one last time. Why on Earth had she kept falling all day.

On the carriage ride she hadn't stopped moving her feet in fear that she once again was going to fall over and or out of the carriage.

However, she did not.

It was three hours until the Halloween dinner. Hermione went to the Room of Requirements while Ginny, Harry, and Ron went to a quidditch practice before dinner.

Oooo

Hermione settled down on the middle of the couch like she's done so many times before. Reading like normal. An hour later Malfoy strode in sitting in the chair next to her.

"Granger can you do me a favor"

She didn't remove her eyes from her book "And what is it"

"Can you hand me that book over there"

"And why would I do that"

"Because you are my Gryffindor princess and you wouldn't want your big bad Slytherin prince getting mad"

Hermione flashed her book a smile before standing and taking a step. It failed miserably and landed on top of Malfoy. The weight on the back of the chair however was too much and they went toppling over. Hermione landing on Draco.

Draco was laughing when she fell on him and when their chair came crashing down. However, on the fall he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist pulling her closer in a protective way.

Once they were on the floor she tried to remove herself. Draco's grip was too strong. He pulled her further down and whispered in her ear "Do I make you nervous Hermione"

She tried to get up again, his grip tightened. Reluctantly he loosened his grip and brought her over to the couch. His arm still around her waist pulling her close.

"They why do you keep falling" he continued "If it's not for my stunning looks maybe magic is involved"

She pondered his statement for a minute. Suddenly her hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped.

"You didn't"

"Ah, I did"

"All day I was falling because of your stupid hex. I made a foul of myself all day"

Draco's grip tightened as he whispered into her ear "Revenges a bitch"

"Whatever I can just remove it now"

Draco gasp playfully "Do I know something little miss perfect doesn't"

"Go on"

"The spell can only be removed by the wand that cast the spell"

"Crap" Hermione flung for his robes on the floor. When his wand wasn't there she flung herself on him. Mounting him once again. Her hands ran up and down his surprisingly frim torso. He noticed, she let her hands linger for a moment too long.

"Like what you feel" His normal smirk plastered on his face.

"Malfoy give me your wand"

"No Granger" he continued "You just have to make it through the Halloween feast." Draco sat up repositioning Hermione who was currently in his lap. _"Jerk"_ she whispered into his chest.

Oooo

One hour later Hermione sat down at the Great hall Gryffindor table. CRAP. The only way up was to fall. Ugh she might as well enjoy the food and feast while it lasted.

Oooo

Everyone had left but a few people.

"Hermione you coming"

"No you guys go ahead; I'm just going to be a little longer" They left without question.

Only 10 students and Dumbledore remained in the Great hall. Malfoy watching Hermione with a big smirk plastered on his face.

Ok Hermione you got this. She slowly rose. Trying to remove one foot - CRAP! She fell face first on the ground. Her foot kicked the table causing pie to fly up and land on her head.

Laughter broke out. It was that bloody git Malfoy! Hermione walked over infuriated. He ignored her and continued to laugh. Quickly she grabbed the pie from her head and spread it all over his face.

Malfoy sat there stunned.

Hermione turned to walk away. "Granger" When she turned around a bowl of jelly hit her square in the face.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were officially in a food fight. The 8 other students had fled the scene in hope of not being hit. Dumbledore left with a twinkle in his eye. "Ah house unity"

The fighting continued until they stood there out of breath staring at each other.

Hermione walked forward and grabbed Draco's tie pulling him down to her level. She quickly liked the pie from his lips. "Granger what do you -"his face collided with another pie.

His tried to storm away furious before quickly turning around and grabbing Hermione around the waist.

She looked up. Two huge jugs of pumpkin juice and a few pies levitated over them. Stupid wordless magic.

"Malfoy no they'll spill on you to" She was trying to break from his grasp.

"I'll take the chance"

He pulled her closer.

"Malfoy stop looking at me like that"

"Like what"

"Like your about to eat me"

Malfoy only smirked as he pulled Hermione closer.

"Git"

"Hey! Have you already forgotten about" He pointed up to finish the end of his sentence.

Draco pulled Hermione over to the table. He leaned against it as he positioned her between his legs.

"I said stop looking at me like that"

He couldn't help it. His grip tightened before he dove for her lips. Loving the sensation he got every time they meet. She tasted so sweet he rather enjoyed kissing her. Suddenly the juice and food spilled all over them. Hermione gasp as Draco chuckled into her lips. Hermione slowly pulled away as Draco whimpered like a child.

"Draco no" Oh he loved the way she said his name. He got goosebumps every time. He tried to pull her closer for another kiss but she was to smart and removed herself from his reach. _"Jerk"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author:** Ok so if you every just want to sit and cry listen too Impossible by James Arthur. But anyway enjoy the story and thank you to anyone who even clicked on it. It truly means the world to me.

Oooo

Draco was still leaning against the table with his lips puckered. Hermione had left him to clean the mess. She would owe him a kiss for that. The thought of her lips made him smile.

Little did they know Dumbledore was watching the whole time.

Flashback:

 _Malfoy stop looking at me like that"_

" _Like what"_

" _Like your about to eat me"_

 _Malfoy only smirked as he pulled Hermione closer._

" _Git"_

" _Hey! Have you already forgotten about" He pointed up to finish the end of his sentence._

 _Draco pulled Hermione over to the table. He leant against it as he positioned her between his legs._

" _I said stop looking at me like that"_

 _Draco dove for her lips._

End Flashback

Dumbledore slowly gathered his thoughts and left right after Hermione. He would have to talk to McGonagall and Snape right away.

Oooo

Hours later McGonagall stepped through Dumbledore's door.

"You called Albus"

"Ah yes Minerva please come join us" She noticed a twinkle in Dumbledore's ocean blue eyes.

"Hello Severus"

"Hello Minerva"

"Pleasure to see you"

"Likewise" Snape always had a mean and somewhat bored drawl to his voice. McGonagall choose to ignore this and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

Dumbledore began "House unity may be closer than we thought" with no objects he continued "Snape being head of Slytherin and McGonagall being head of Gryffindor I believe it times for a small change"

"Sir" Both professors shared looks of confusion.

Dumbledore lifted his hand "You too will be changing Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's schedules so they have every class together. Now being the head of their houses I'm sure you will be able to accomplish this task. Also to make sure they are sitting next to each other in every class as well. Am I understood."

"But sir Granger"—

"No Snape, Granger is as smart possibly smarter then Malfoy and she will not affect his potions grade or ability"

McGonagall spoke up this time "But sir why"

"Like I said house unity is closer then we first thought" The noticeable twinkle swirled around in his eyes.

With that the two very confused professors left to discuss schedule changes and class seating arrangements.

Oooo

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's knew class schedule:

-Breakfast

1st Defense Against the Dark Arts

2nd Herbology

-Lunch

3rd Potions

4th Transfiguration

5th Charms

-Dinner

Oooo

At breakfast McGonagall approached Hermione as Snape did the same for Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy it seems you have a schedule change"

Draco sat up straight rather quickly. "Thank you sir" With that Snape turned around and headed back to the Staff table.

"Good morning Ms. Granger. It seems you have a schedule change."

Hermione took the paper eagerly. "But Professor I've never heard of a schedule change at Hogwarts. Why me?"

"Well Ms. Granger being one of the very few second year 7th years we are just trying to space them out and make classes a little smaller." McGonagall turned around and headed towards the Staff table.

"Do you still have any classes with us" Harry once again looked father like and worried.

"Yeah I still have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms with you guys"

Ron spoke between mouthfuls. "So nothing really has changed"

"Yeah just the other classes have changed order. Not that big of a deal"

Oooo

After Breakfast Hermione, Harry and Ron walked to their first class like normal together. Once they took their normal seats Professor Wolfhart walked in.

"Morning class. There had been a sitting change. Would Ms. Ganger and Mr. Zabini switch places please"

Both students got up. Blaise moved to the front next to Susan Bones and Hermione moved to the back next to Malfoy.

"Thank you now let's get started"

Harry and Ron looked back towards Hermione. They shared faces of confusion. So did she.

Malfoy playfully poked her in the side. Face covered with a smirk. "Piss off the teacher?"

"Oh shut up"

Oooo

After class Hermione walked to Herbology alone. When she arrived a very dumbfounded Malfoy was standing right there. Professor sprout approached them.

"Hello my two 7th years. You guys will be working in the back room alone."

With that she led them over and gave them their assignment before leaving and closing the door.

Draco looked at Hermione still completely dumbfounded. "Why are we the only 7th years in a class full of 5th years"

"Absolutely no idea"

Oooo

Hermione left Malfoy and walked off once again alone to lunch. Every so often she caught Malfoy staring at her deep in thought. She tried to ignore it and just eat her food.

After lunch she walked over to potions. This was one of the five classes that didn't change. So she walked in and sat down next to her normal partner.

Snape slowly rose and began class "Class, the partners you receive today will last until further notice" He flicked his wand at the board while everyone started to move to their new partners. Her jaw dropped in shock. The board read Malfoy/Granger. What was her luck today?

Reluctantly she grabbed her stuff and sat next to him with a huff.

"Granger are you stalking me"

She only laughed in a mocking you wish manner.

Oooo

Hermione walked into transfiguration with high hopes. Malfoy couldn't be in her class. Seconds later she was in the classroom and hadn't noticed Malfoy right behind her.

Professor McGonagall walked up. "Great your both here. Your seats are right up here"

Hermione did a whole 360 to see Malfoy standing there with his signature smirk.

"Well my princess shall we talk our seats"

Once they were seated it was Hermione's turn to be cocky. "Are you sure you're not stalking me"

Malfoy leaned in and whispered in her ear " _Maybe darling, it's just so hard for me to keep my eyes and hands off of you. It truly pained me when you're not within my grasp_ "

She blushed deeply. Completely not expecting that to be his answer. He however only smiled at her reaction.

Oooo

Next was Charms and Hermione and Malfoy walked beside each other to their class. Obviously not talking so they didn't get any strange looks from the other students.

Once they entered the classroom Flitwick yelled sitting change. Like every other class before Hermione and Malfoy were placed next to each other.

"Bloody hell"

In a mocking manner Malfoy gasp "My my Granger watch your language"

Oooo

After class Hermione followed Malfoy until he was in an empty corridor.

Quickly he turned around "Granger would you stop following me"

Before he knew what was happening her wand was out and pointed at his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO"

"Granger what are you talking about"

"Our classes! We now have every class together and we even sit next to each other in every class! That's ridiculous!"

"Granger I had nothing to do with it but I do rather enjoy your company" He lowered her wand for her. "I thought I made that clear in transfiguration"

She blushed at the thought but continued "So it wasn't you"

"No I would never try and upset my Gryffindor princess" That stupid smirk pressed on his lips.

Hermione started to walk off rather embarrassed. Malfoy called after her.

"Next time you freak out like that I think maybe I deserve an apology kiss"

She slowly walked over to him. He stood up surprised that it worked. She got on her tip toes to reach his mouth. She looked deep into his eyes.

"No" Her lips brushed his as she muttered that one word. She cheerfully walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Authors Note:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in 5 days! The thought is just scary. I've been so busy this week. But oh my god it's the weekend so get ready for lots of love. Also thank you to the new reviewers! And to answer one of your questions yes Dumbledore is dead in the books but not in my heart so I decided to keep him for this story.

Oooo

It was one week away from Christmas break. Draco was built up with so much sexual tension. Him and Hermione hadn't kissed since the October feast. One and a half months. That was bloody ridiculous. They still hung out in the Room of Requirements but she hadn't allowed him to kiss her.

At the beginning of November Draco thought their schedule changes were a blessing. Clearly it wasn't. She was always focused on the teacher never him. Once again bloody ridiculous. He was Draco Malfoy. She should only be playing attention to him.

For one month and a half he could hold her hand, kiss her cheek, and always have her close. But never kiss her on the lips! He would do anything just to feel her. It was almost Christmas break which meant mid-terms. She would be even more distracted. BLOODY HELL!

Draco was pulled from his rant when he saw Hermione scramble to grab more parliament. Subconsciously he placed his hand on her thigh. Just wanting to feel her.

Instantly ice shoot through her veins. Draco had never put his hand on her thigh. She quickly removed it trying to focus on the lesson.

He placed his hand on her thigh again and began to stroke her leg. For heaven's sake why did she wear a skirt today! She would curse herself later. Quickly she removed his hand once again.

Instantly he placed his hand back, still stroking her leg.

Hermione lifted her arm for the third time to remove his hand. However, he grabbed her arm and whimpered. "Fine!" she thought to herself. She didn't catch the smirk on Draco's face when he realized he won.

After about five minutes he had stopped stroking her leg but his hand still rested on her inner thigh. She wasn't really focusing on him. So she didn't notice how throughout the lesson his hand was getting higher and higher up.

Draco was very pleased. He felt extremely close to Hermione in a dirty way. He couldn't stop the devilish smirk spreading all over his face. He wanted to test his limits.

His fingers were resting rather close to her underwear. Quickly he used two of his fingers to lift and snap the elastic band of her underwear. He watched as he eyes widened and her face turned red. She clearly wasn't trying to make a scene but she sat there frozen. Shocked by his actions.

"Problem Granger" He was whispering so only she could hear. He was widely grinning now.

"I – um – just – um"

Draco's grin grew wider. He squeezed her leg before moving his hand from underneath her skirt. She looked so frazzled. He loved it. He loved her.

Wait did he just say love. There so called relationship has only been going on since August. About five months and for heaven's sake they had only kissed four times!

But she was everything. Everything he hated. Everything he couldn't have. Everything he wanted. Everything he loved.

Oooo

The bell rang and Draco removed his hand from her leg. Surprisingly she missed his hand. The warmth it provided made her feel safe and now her leg felt cold and alone.

She followed Draco all the way to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering she noticed the room looked completely different. The books, chairs, and sofa was still there but so was a Christmas tree and so much more. The room contained the perfect amount of Christmas decor.

Hermione was in a daze. "Did you do this"

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I will deny it until the day I die"

Hermione only laughed. She walked around the room for a few minutes before sharply turning on her heels and running towards him.

When they collided Draco feel backwards onto the couch. Not expecting her to come running full speed at him. She was laughing into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. His at her waist.

"Thank you"

"It's no big deal Granger"

"No Draco it really is"

She sat up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Hermione don't say my name"

"Why Draco" She was mocking him now.

"Because Hermione every time you say my name I want to rip your clothes off and kiss you for an eternity"

Hermione blushed at the thought but let out a small laugh.

After a few moments of silence Hermione had an idea. "Draco"

He looked at her like what did I just say. "Yes"

"Look up"

Slowly Draco looked up rather disappointed. However, Hermione watched as his eyes widen and a grin swept his features.

"Granger is that mistletoe"

"Maybe"

He threw himself on top of her. "Oh Granger I never knew you could perform wordless magic"

"Well Malfoy get used to it"

She rolled him over so she was on top. His hands were resting on the small of her back. Slowly she leaned down and sealed their lips.

A shot of adrenaline shot through Draco's veins. Maybe it was the sexual tension but he wanted more. Swiftly he turned Hermione so she was on the bottom of the couch.

Draco deepened the kiss. Their tongues collided and his body slowly rose and fell onto hers. They were enjoying every moment. It could last a life time. Slowly Draco moved his hands down her butt and to her underwear. He snapped it once again and she only laughed before biting his lip rather playfully.

She pushed him off and sat on his lap. Draco started kissing her neck. "But Hermione" One of his hands rested on her inner thigh. Once again she laughed in pleasure. Draco begging for more was always an interesting sight.

"Draco you have to wait"

"But Granger I don't want to wait" He continued to kiss her neck.

"You sound like a child Malfoy" She continued to laugh as he kissed her neck and rubbed her thigh.

Suddenly Draco went stiff. His lips rested on her neck and his hand stopped moving.

He pulled away and looked like he was about to throw up.

His voice was serious but shaky. "Granger"

"Yes" She had become a little frightened. Why was he being so serious all of a sudden.

"Have you – have you"

"Malfoy?" She leaned away from him. Looking him straight into the eyes. He looked rather green.

Draco sighed and returned her gaze. "Have you ever snagged the filthy weasel" He voice was growing lower with every word he spoke.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She started into his eyes. He was serious. She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. She fell off the couch holding her sides and onto the floor.

"Granger I'm serious"

"I - know" She was still clutching at her sides.

Draco stood up abruptly and started for the door. He thought he had the answer.

Hermione tried to pull herself together and ran after him. She grabbed his arm to try and stop him. Angrily he flung her against the nearest wall. Trapping her.

His voice was at a dangerous level. "Granger just leave me alone"

She could take him. She was only a little afraid. "Malfoy shut up! I didn't snag Ron and for bloody hell we only kissed once"

Draco let out a sigh of relief as his face grew redder then normal. "Oh"

A smirk crossed his features as he pecked her lips and left the room. He would be her first and hopefully her only.

The thought of her being his caused a grin to spread from ear to ear. She would be his. He was sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Authors note:** Ok so I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Thanks to another review. I can't believe I got one let alone 7! Thank you and enjoy. Also nothing is mine. I truly wish but no. I cry every time.

Oooo

Hermione and Draco were in the last class of the day. It was finally Friday. Winter Break was starting, all they had to do was get through this last exam.

Thirty minutes into the exam Hermione grabbed Draco's free hand and placed in on her thigh. They both relaxed from the touch. Draco gained some confidence from her action. He never expected her to do something that that. Maybe she was growing to love him.

The rest of the exam flew by and Hermione removed his hand as Harry and Ron approached. He practically growled with distaste.

"Hey Mione think you passed"

"No doubt in my mind Harry, let's go"

She stood leaving Malfoy alone. Rather angry. He could kill Harry and Ron. He always wanted to kiss Harry and Ron.

Oooo

Hours later Draco found Hermione completely alone in the library before approaching her. She looked green like he had the week before.

"Um Granger if I sit here try not to throw up on me"

She let out a huff of air that was meant to be a laugh.

"Is everything ok"

"Draco can you tell me about yourself" He sat staring at her curiously.

"What do you want to know"

She pondered the question. "Where were you born"

"England"

"What were your parents like"

He sat up a little straighter. "Well when I was young they were happy. In love. Now" –

She placed her hand on top off his "not so much"

"How many people did you kill" She looked rather nervous as the words escaped her lips.

He stared deeply into her eyes. His face was clear of emotion but his eyes swirled with an inner battle. "Ten"

"How many have you killed"

Her faced paled. Conflict and grief flashed in her eyes. "Seven"

He reached for her arm and slide her sleeve up. Revealing the horrible words his aunt forever engraved on her left arm. She tried to pull her arm away but his grip tightened.

"Hermione I need to see this" He traced every letter with his finger as her screams grew louder and louder in his head.

He shoved her arm away and turned around so he wasn't facing her.

"Draco I never blamed you"

He meet her stare. Tears in his eyes that swirled with regret, disappointment and anger. "I never even tried to stop it. I sat back like a coward"

Tears were forming in her eyes now as she grabbed his left arm. She started tracing the faded Dark Mark. "Did it hurt"

"Not as much as you would think. The real pain was watching what he did to everyone else"

She intertwined their fingers. "Did he ever do anything to you"

"Many times Hermione. My father would just sit back and watch while my mother screamed" She could see the events replaying within his eyes. "That's what made me realize I was wrong. My father was a coward and I wanted to be different. I couldn't be like him. I wouldn't"

A single tear fell from his eyes. Hermione took the seat next to him. She wiped his face off and whispered so softly "Draco you are nothing like you father. Nothing will ever change that"

She lifted his head and placed a rather meaningful kiss on this lips. They sat there within their own thoughts. Was this what love was like?

Oooo

Hermione woke rather cheerfully on Christmas morning. She ran down to find Harry and Ron eagerly waiting for her.

Ron shouted "Hurry up! I want to open mine!"

She joined them all the floor by the couch. They each started ripping open their gifts. Once they all got to Mrs. Weasley's sweaters they burst out laughing. Each sweater looked so ridiculous.

A small green and black box caught her attention. She slowly unwrapped the bow as Harry and Rob watched her curiously.

Inside the small box was a golden charms bracelet. It had a small otter and ferret. She laughed as her friends continued to stare.

Harry spoke first "Who's it from"

Hermione smirked. "No idea" Harry and Ron didn't catch her smirk and went back to opening their gifts.

Inside the gift was a small note that read:

" _I guess it was never meant to be but its just something that we have no control over and that's what destiny is"_

She smiled ear to ear. Her foul loathsome evil little cockroach was truly amazing. This gift meant more than words could describe.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin dungeons Draco woke to find a few presents at his feet. Most likely from his parents. Robes! That was typical. A small red box caught his eye. He slowly lifted it and began to inspect the box before opening.

On the inside was a very rare potions book and some ingredients he'd only dream of using. Inside the note read:

" _I realized today that I have stopped living life. I'm literally just trying to get to the next day, just living in the thought of tomorrow. I'm not living, I'm waiting. And the trouble is, I don't know what I'm exactly waiting for. I'm kind of scared for what it might be. Draco your what I've been waiting for"_

He blushed. He knew exactly who this was from. Her words were poured with emotion. He only wished his were the same.

Oooo

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked down to breakfast like so many times before. Upon entering Hermione flashed her bracelet quite noticeable. Draco smirked and raised his book. The potions one she had given him.

They had gotten each other the perfect gifts without even knowing it.

Throughout the entire breakfast Draco only looked at Hermione still grinning ear to ear. Causing her to blush every time she looked over at him.

After thirty minutes or so Hermione excused herself and headed for the library. Draco hot on her tail.

She walked as gracefully as she could. She knew Malfoy was watching her and she got a very nervous feeling from that fact.

Draco wiped out his wand and muttered " _Colloshoo_ ". Hermione went crashing down as her shoes stuck to the floor.

"MALFOY"

"Granger"

"YOUR WAND NOW"

He smirked before stepping over Hermione and entering the Library.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Author Note:** Ok so I got swimmers ear! Trust me it's a good thing. I won't be able to go to practices which means …. More updates! Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter and have tons of ideas for the next ones. Also I was thinking about writing a 6th year Veela story. Please tell me if you're interested in reading that. Anyway enjoy!

Oooo

Upon getting up Hermione sprinted into the library and tackled Draco. Quickly she grabbed his wand and ran from the room.

"Granger!" He sprang to his feet and started chasing her, leaving their bags behind. Hermione however was quick on her feet and knew many shot cuts. Draco was surprisingly fast. She would have to make a mental note.

She looked back and shouted "Agumenti!" water shot from Draco's wand. Quickly he dove to doge the water coming start at his face. She had already preformed the counter curse for her sticky shoes. Now she was just messing with him.

"Granger!"

Quickly Hermione turned and started running down another corridor. She ran head first into Neville.

"Hermione?" She stood abruptly and started to run.

"Sorry Neville got to go!"

Suddenly Draco came sprinting by Neville causing him to yelp in surprise. Hermione looked back yelling "Auis!" Birds ejected from his wand and came hurdling at Draco's chest. Hermione continued to run but this time ran down a set of stairs.

Draco was smarter and slide down the railing. Ending up only a few feet behind her. She yelled back "Smart move Malfoy" before sending more water at him. This time he got soaked. His blonde hair was sticking to his face as he continued to chase after her.

Suddenly he ended up at a painting. Hermione nowhere in sight. "The kitchen!" Draco quickly tickled the pear before throwing open the door.

All the house elves stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "Granger I know you're in here. Come out before someone gets hurt"

Out of nowhere she responded "But Malfoy your defenseless. If anyone would be doing the hurting that would be me" He could feel her smirking.

He threw is head in every direction trying to identify the sound of her voice. He noticed a black piece of her robe sticking out. He slowly walked forward. "Come out come out where ever you are Granger"

She noticed his closeness and made a dash for the door. Big mistake. Right when she stepped out the door she tried to perform a spell but Draco was faster. He grabbed her arm and pushed her body against the closet wall. Her arms pressed against the wall above her head.

"My wand"

Slowly she released her grip on his wand and watched it fall. She was staring into Draco's eyes. Suddenly taking in his look she starting laughing, gasping for air.

"What's so funny"

"You look like a wet puppy! Like the ones that sit in the rain all alone!" Her laughing continued as Draco removed his grasp and picked up his wand. "Aguamenti!"

Quickly a full blast of water hit her square in the chest nocking the wind right out of her. "Now who looks like the wet puppy"

She flashed him a look of distaste before reaching for her wand. It wasn't there. She looked over at Draco to find him playing with it.

"What—how-what-but"

"Shhhh Granger"

"But how!" She blurted out.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He performed the drying spell on them before heading back to the library.

"Malfoy wait!"

He continued to walk ignoring her words. Once they reached the library he grabbed his books and sat at a table deep within the library. She joined him.

"Can I have my wand back"

"No"

"Why not!" She was whimpering like a child.

"Granger it doesn't suit you to beg" A smirk crossing his features.

"But it's my wand"

"Silencio"

She stared at him in disbelief. "Good now I can sit here in peace" She threw him a nasty look before grabbing a book and settling further in her chair.

They sat for about an hour. Hermione continuously trying to talk or steal her wand. He would just shake a finger at her before going back to reading.

Another hour passed and Draco finally released the silencing charm. She only muttered six words before going back to reading. "You foul loathsome evil little cockroach"

He let out a laugh before standing. "Granger I don't know about you but I'm starving and its lunch time. Potter and the weasel are probably waiting for you"

She checked her watch before realizing she had spent the whole Christmas morning with Draco.

She grabbed her bag and walked past him. There bodied touched as she grabbed her wand. In that moment he wanted to grab her and shove his face into her neck. He reluctantly restrained himself as he watched her leave.

Oooo

At lunch Hermione settled down beside Harry with Neville and Ron on the other side.

Neville was staring at her with a rather questionable look before asking "Hermione why was Malfoy chasing you earlier?"

Harry and Ron's heads shoot up rather quickly. "WHAT!" The few heads that were in the Great Hall looked over at them. Including Draco. Hermione started at her friends. Harry's fist were clenched and Ron was looking at her with his jaw dropped.

"Well um I kind of stole his potions book and he was chasing me to get it back"

Ron spoke first "Oh, wait what!"

"Well his book was very advanced and I really wanted to read it" She couldn't tell them the truth. Even if she wanted to. They would never accept her. They would never accept an us that included Draco.

Harry spoke this time "Hermione one of these days you are going to get killed over a book"

She laughing thinking the situation was over. Ron's voice however cut threw their laughter.

"How did he get the book back?" All eyes were on her.

Her face turned red. "Oh he used the summoning spell and the book flew out of my hands. So I just went back to the library"

Ron continued to question her 'But why did it take him so long to use the spell?"

Neville added "Yeah I don't remember you with a book"

Hermione flashed a look towards Draco before continuing. "Neville I had a book and Ron I don't know he's Malfoy, a little slow."

The table burst into laughter finding her answers reasonable. She let out a breath of relief. That was to close for her liking. The war was over but Harry and Ron still hated Malfoy. Hell everyone hated Malfoy.

Oooo

The day continued to pass. Christmas was truly a wonderful day. A few hours before dinner Hermione was strolling the grounds of Hogwarts by the Forbidden Forest.

Suddenly two firm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. They stuck their head to her hair kissing her neck. She yelped in surprise before noticing the green scarf.

"Draco. You scared me"

He continued to kiss her neck. "Well Granger you shouldn't be walking alone"

She sprang from his grasp and grabbed some snow before throwing it at his face.

"Hey! Watch it Granger!"

"Draco the point is to hit you in the face"

She grabbed some more snow before hitting him the chest. "Hey!"

Draco quickly grabbed some snow and hit her in the back The in the arm. She responded and hit him square in the face.

He ran towards her and swept her off her feet. She yelled in surprise before laughing. After a few moments they both ended up on the ground with snow all around them. Laughing and freezing their butts off.

Draco helped her up and they started walking back to the castle together. "Granger you really have to work on your snowball fighting"

"You're the one that gave up and just grabbed me" She smirked noticing his facial expression.

"I still won"

"Whatever you say Malfoy"

She continued to smirk as they entered the castle. It wasn't even dinner yet and the day had been fantastic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Authors note:** Yes, an update! And oh my lord thank you for all the views yesterday and today. My mind is blown. Enjoy!

Oooo

Winter break came to a close as a new year began. Hermione spent New Year's Eve with Draco so they could kiss when the clock hit midnight. Ron had offered to kiss her and Lavender but she quickly turned that down. Ron was a man hoe and would so end up cheating on Lavender.

Hermione however digressed. It was Saturday which meant second term was starting in two days. Her last year was coming to an end and she just wanted to have fun. For the moment being at least.

"Hey Draco"

"Yeah" They were sitting alone in the Room of Requirements. He had his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"We should play a game"

He raised an eyebrow. She removed herself from his hold and stood. "Truth or dare"

He raised his other eyebrow for her to continue. "Come on it could be really fun. I could dare you to hex Harry or Ron"

The images flashed before his eyes. A smug grin appeared rather quickly. "Ok but you first"

"Fine"

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

The corner of his lips tugged into a smirk. "I dare you to throw a pie at Snape"

Hermione's jaw dropped. No words could escape her lips. She abruptly stood up and summoned a pie into her hand.

'Wait…What!" This time Draco's jaw dropped. "You're not really going to do this" She turned to face him. A devilish gleam in her eyes. "A dares a dare"

She quickly left the room with Draco hot on her tail. While they walked to Snape's office Draco was trying to talk her down. Saying things like he was joking or Snape would kill her. She opened the professor's door without knowing. Snape looked up from his desk.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione hid the pie behind her back as she approached his desk.

"Hello sit I was wondering if you like pie" Before he could answer she flung the pie at his face and ran from the room. Snape sat there completely shocked. His mouth was gaping open.

Hermione and Draco ended up in the Room of Requirements.

"Hermione! You're going to be in so much trouble. I can't believe you did that!" She sat on the couch still containing the devilish grin. "Your turn"

"Okay dare"

Her face lite up. Anxiety built up in his chest. "I dare you to kiss Harry" She looked at him with a smirk.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me"

"Granger! I would never unless there was something in it for me"

"Well I guess Gryffindor truly is the better house"

"Never! Fine I'll do it"

Hermione grabbed his wrist and lead him out of the room. At this time Harry was usually at quidditch practice. After a few minutes they reached the field and she told Draco to wait in the locker room.

Upon entering the field all eyes were on here. She almost never went to quidditch.

Harry was the first to the ground. "Hey Mione what's up"

She was practically glowing. Beaming with happiness. "Well Harry I was wondering if we could talk alone in the locker room"

"Oh sure" He gave the team an activity to do while he was gone. Silently he followed Hermione. When they entered the locker room he saw a very determined but green Malfoy standing there

"What's the git doing here"

Hermione was jumping for joy. "He's here to kiss you"

"Wha" Before Harry could finish his statement Draco's lips collided with his for a split second. Harry pushed away and Draco whipped out his wand his wand "Obliviate"

"No fair!" Hermione wined.

"Oh I'm taking this memory from you as well"

"No you're not" She ran from the room. Draco quickly after her. She beat him to the Room of Requirements. When he entered the room she screamed "Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew from his hand.

"I never want to forget that moment. Possibly the best one in my life"

Draco closed thee space between them and placed a very heated kiss on her lips. "I can't believe I kissed Potter" Draco continued to kiss Hermione trying to get the idea of him out of his head. She only laughed at his actions.

Oooo

The rest of the night consisted of throwing hexes at other students, pranking more teachers, and answering all the questions the only could throw at each other.

It was an amazing day. Until they saw Snape approaching them rather quickly. They turned to run but Snape stunned both of them. "Detention for two weeks. My office" He left before allowing them to move again.

Draco was laughing. "That was close" Hermione however looked mortified. Draco placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Oh don't worry. It won't be that and and it was totally worth it"

They walked back to the Room of Requirements. Draco hexed a first year on the way.

"You really have to loosen up Granger"

She considered his words as an idea appeared in her head. She would have to talk to the WHOLE Gryffindor house.

Oooo

After dinner Hermione grabbed Harry and Room and every Gryffindor that would listen. She explained her plan in the Common Room.

"Slytherin day"

"What" Almost everyone said in unison.

"Tomorrow. We treat all the Slytherins with a taste of their own medicine. We dress and act like them each of us playing a different person"

Each person's face lite up with the possibilities.

Ginny spoke first "Hermione who would you be"

"Malfoy" A smirk plastered on her features. The room roared in sound as everyone started talking about their plans and ideas. The start of second term was going to be a very interesting day for the Slytherins. She could wait to play her part. Things would go perfectly. Best of all she would be surprising Malfoy. Something that didn't happen very often.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Authors note:** I hope this chapter is all you guys have imaged. Also I got 3 more reviewers! It means the world to me honestly. Just to know people are reading my story. Enjoy!

Oooo

Sunday came to a close as all the Gryffindor's jumped into bed eager for the start of term. Hermione would play Malfoy. Harry and Ron obviously playing Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny would be Pansy and Neville would be Blaise. Everyone else was free to pick and choose.

The whole house was up and moving very early in the morning. The girls wore very short skirts, white button down tops, and their normal tie. However, a few to many buttons were undone and the tie was barley on. The boys sagged their pants, forgot to tuck in their shirts, and wore their ties like they were scarfs. Their hair however looked like perfection. Hermione kept hers completely wild to show what Draco's hair in third year looked like.

All the girls slowly walked down the tower stairs. Once the boys caught sight of them their jaws dropped. So much leg and chest. Ron was turning red from not breathing. Clearly.

"Ready guys" The girls stood there smirking with their hands on their hips.

"You're the leader Hermione" Harry managed to cough out. His eyes were locked on Ginny. She blushed at the speechless Harry.

"Okay let's go" Hermione could feel her heart against her rips. She always wanted to act like Malfoy for a day. He was just so carefree and smart at the same time. Hermione stopped at the Great Hall doors separating them from everyone else.

"Ready guys" She took a deep breath before throwing open the doors. Harry and Ron quickly behind her. She was barking orders at them while everyone else was smirking, laughing, and pointing at the Slytherin table. All eyes were on them. Even some of the teachers stopped to see the commotion. _'What on earth are the Gryffindor's doing'_ ran through everyone's head.

The rest of the breakfast was at ease until Hermione started shouting "Get off me Ginny how many times do I have to tell you! Put some clothes on while you're at it!" She stormed off before turning around and yelling at Harry and Ron to follow. They sprung from their seats and quickly followed her. Trying to make as much commotion as possible. Everyone was utterly confused now. Why were the Gryffindor's smirking and acting this way? Very out of character.

Oooo

First class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione's least favorite professor. Wolfhart. She sat in the back with Draco leaning against the wall with her signature smirk plastered to her face.

Draco kept stealing side glances at her because she wasn't taking notes. Professor Wolfhart seemed to notice as well.

"Miss Granger is my lesson boring you"

She started tapping her finger to her head pondering the question. What would Malfoy do. Ah! "Quite frankly professor it is" She crossed her arms and smirked wider. If possible.

Malfoy and Wolfhart looked at her with such shock written on their features. Harry and Ron were laughing quietly to themselves. "Well than could you please come to the front of the class and preform the Patronum Charm for us"

Hermione scoffed she could do that in fifth year! She took long cocky steps to the front of the room and pulled out her wand. She winked at Wolfhart _"Expecto Patronum"_ Quickly a small white otter sprouted from her wand and starting circling the room. She touched the professor on the arm lightly "Maybe next time give me a challenge"

Wolfhart looked like he was fuming. Draco however looked like he was about to faint. Why was Hermione being so reckless.

Oooo

After class Hermione started heading to the library before a firm arm grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Malfoy.

"Get off me you filthy pureblood"

"Where are you going"

"Well Malfoy if you must know because you're the bloody prince and I wouldn't want your dirty blood to boil, I'm heading to the library"

"But we have Herbology"

"Does it look like I care"

She left Malfoy standing there until he reluctantly followed. Upon entering the library, he kept trying to sit with her. She would just insult him and move to a different table. One the last occasion he covered her mouth so she bite him instead. When he pulled back his bitten hand she got up to leave.

"Where are you going now"

"Like I'd tell you"

Oooo

At lunch all the Gryffindor's were beaming. Some with their own stories and some hearing about what Hermione did. Ginny and Neville had gotten a detention from Snape for pouring a potion on Blaise. Harry and Ron got detention from McGonagall for trying to turn Goyle into a cup. They only managed to do his arm. Priceless. The whole house choose not to make a scene at lunch and just continue on with their days. The grand ending would come later.

Oooo

On the way to potions Hermione, Harry, and Ron were confronted by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Funny. Wands were drawn as Hermione and Draco stood closet together. Ron and Harry behind her, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"What does the golden trio think their doing"

"I could say the same for you three"

Hermione carried a devilish look as Draco carried a curious one. "GO!"

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

" _Aquamenti!"_

" _Accio wand!"_

All spells were being fired at each other. None that could do serious harm for a long period of time. Draco wasn't aiming at Hermione though when he did it was to stop a spell from hitting her.

" _Incendio!"_

' _Mobiliarbus!"_

" _Avada Keda" -_

"DRACO!" The shrill sound of her voice caused all wands to be lowered. She approached Malfoy quickly and slapped him square across the face. Hard.

"Next time make sure your moron friends don't perform an unforgivable curse that could kill someone and have them ending up in Azkaban" She motioned for Harry and Ron to follow her to potions as Draco whipped around and started yelling. He stunned both his friends so they would have to take his raft.

"HONESTLY unforgivable curse Crabbe! Really!" Oh god Draco was whining again.

Oooo

Draco came into class a few minutes late. His face was all red and bother and his hands were shaking. For some very odd reason Hermione thought he looked hot. Very strange.

During potions she was trying to play her part the best she could. She had not raised her hand once.

"Miss Granger what's the answer to number six" Snape apparently noticed the lack of her voice in his very small dungeons room.

"Pass" She waved her hand to signal her words.

"Pass? There is no passing in my class"

"Fine then insult me like normal and ask someone who cares"

Snape flickered his eyes towards Draco. "Mr. Malfoy number six"

"Unicorn hair sir"

"Ten points to Slytherin, ten from Gryffindor" Snape flickered his eyes to Granger for a reaction. Nothing. He flashed them back towards Draco before continuing.

Ten minutes later Hermione had become very bored. So she willingly dumped her potion on Malfoy.

"Granger!" He stood abruptly whipping out his wand. Surprisingly to everyone else it was not pointed at her but him instead. He cleaned his robes in one swift motion.

"Five more points from Gryffindor" Hermione wasn't satisfied and grabbed Malfoys potion and proceeded to dump it on his head before eyeing Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor"

Malfoy was fuming. Literally. "Filthy little whore!" His wand was pointing at her.

"Git" Draco walked forward and placed his wand against her chest.

Using wordless magic Hermione blew up all the surrounding potions. "I dare you" She was eyeing Malfoy with playfulness. He slowly started to drop his wand.

Satisfied with her actions se grabbed her bag ad started to leave. 'Miss Granger there is still an hour of class left and you have to clean up your mess"

She gave Snape a wink before shutting the door behind her. Snape, Draco, Harry and Ron all staring at the door.

Ron spoke first to Harry in a whisper "Is she trying to get expelled. Bloody mental that one"

Oooo

Transfiguration went by in a breeze. Luckily Granger hadn't pulled any stupid stunts. She had to must respect for McGonagall. They just had to get through charms.

During their finally class every student was practicing a sticking charm. Like a pencil to a desk. During the middle of class Draco went blind. He looked in the direction Hermione should have been. "Granger this isn't funny" Suddenly his cheek was stuck to the desk. He tried to undo the sell but it had to be performed with the wand that cast it. She was laughing quietly to herself.

"Granger I'm serious I'm getting very tired of your actions today"

Flitch's voice broke out "Malfoy are you sleeping"

He tried to respond but found out that Hermione had performed a silencing charm on him. Crap!

"I believe he is professor" A look of disgust crossed Draco's face. It took twenty minutes for Flitch to figure out what happened and convince Granger to undo the spells. In the process she lost ten more points for Gryffindor and got another week of detention.

Strangely Draco hexed another student so he could join her detention. He felt the need to protect her.

After class Draco grabbed Hermione and practically dragged her into the Room of Requirements. He threw her onto the couch before getting on top of her. Trying to trap her.

"Get off Draco"

"See that right there! You can't call me Draco. What is going on with you" She stared into his stormy eyes swirling with emotion. She tried so hard to keep her composure but utterly failed and started laughing. Like crying of laughter.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you"

After laughing for a little longer she pushed him off and walked towards the wall. Leaning against it.

"Its Slytherin day" A smiling taking over her soft features.

"It's wait!" All the events clicked in his head. That's why the Gryffindor's were acting so weird. He removed himself from the couch and approached her. He motioned to place his hands on her waist but she had her wand drawn already.

"And who were you playing today"

She pushed her wand into his chest. "Oh I don't think you know him. His name is Malfoy"

Draco's face lite up as he pushed Hermione's wand down. "And is he really that carefree and obnoxious"

Her only response was a brief laugh before he smashed his lips into her. Sealing them. She wanted to push him off but melted as his hands ran up and down her sides. Her hands flung up and tangled themselves in his hair.

He pushed her deeper into the wall. His whole body pressed against hers. He withdrew his lips after a little more snogging. She stood up taller and whispered into his ear "You could do better" She bite him before leaving he room.

Oooo

When she entered the Great Hall everyone was waiting for her at the Gryffindor table. She sat in between Harry and Ron. After a few minutes of talking she shouted "NOW!"

Every wand was raised in Gryffindor. Sparks and fireworks flew out spelling "HAPPY SLYTHERIN DAY!" The Gryffindor house broke into cheering as ever other face including the teachers read the words and realized what had happened. Professors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws broke into applause as the Slytherins looked pissed.

Fireworks were still going as Malfoy abruptly stood up from his seat. He motioned for his "crew" to follow as he winked at Granger. He was playing along.

After they left the hall broke into even more applause. Slytherin day would official go down in history. Either as a holiday or the day Gryffindor lost all their house points.

Hermione didn't care. She got to act differently and have fun. That's all she wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Authors note:** Ok this is the first time I'm just writing. Before this I have written the chapter on paper and then typed it. So right now I'm terrified and have no idea what is going to happen in this chapter. I wish you luck.

Oooo

Hermione and Draco walked into their final detention together. A month of Snape was somewhat pleasing. Everyday there were instructed to make a new potion and deliver it to the Hospital Wing. Before this Hermione never questioned where all the potions came from. At least now she had the answer. It was a pretty easy detention plus half the time Snape would just leave them alone and go do other things. Allowing them to enjoy each other's company.

Draco however was being more distant then normal. They clearly weren't a couple. Their relationship consisted of spending almost every evening together and kisses at moments they felt right. Could that really be considered a relationship. It was the start of February and the question at the forefront of their minds were 'What are we?' Neither had enough courage to ask the question in the first place let alone answer it. Plus no one knew about this so called relationship except for Blaise and Ginny. Well Ginny knew the idea of Draco and Hermione.

Draco continued to brew his potion as his brow drew together in deep thought. Silence was spreading between the two more often then he would have liked. However, it was for the best. He was trying to distance himself from her. Being around her caused him pain. Every waking moment he wanted to hold her and kiss her until death do them part. That just couldn't happen. So many possibilities and outcomes were running through his head.

 _Would her friends accept her? Would they accept me? Does she even want to date me? Does she love me like I love her? Am I even right for her? Could I hurt her? Would I hurt her? Why hasn't she run from me? Why is she here?_

He was furious with himself. For heaven's sake he was a bloody Death Eater. He fought against her in the war. He constantly bullied her in school, making sure she knew she meant nothing less than the dirt on his shoe. How many times had he made her cry?

They couldn't be together! They just couldn't!

Draco started fighting his thoughts and began smashing his fist on the table. Spilling his potion all over his hands. His head was whipping from side to side. He felt like screaming. This was an inner battle he couldn't win.

But he needed her. How could he live without her. She meant everything to him. Everything.

"Draco"

His head whipped to face her. His eyes were pleading with regret and sorrow. She began to approach him. She lightly touched his forearm with her hand. He spun away from her rather quickly. "Don't"

"Don't what?"

Draco looked defeated. His shoulders were slumped over and his face was coated in grief. He could barely stand. "This Hermione we can't do this"

"The potions?" She took another step closer. He pressed his body up against the wall for support.

"No! We can't do us or whatever us is! I'm not right for you." Hermione stepped back in shock her lips partly open.

Tears were forming in her eyes as she trying to meet his. "But Draco why"

"There are three words that you know I feel but I can't say them, because it would be cruel to say them, because I am no good for you. I don't want to torture you. I don't want to look at you longingly when I know I can't be with you. I'm letting you off the hook. I'm trying, I'm trying so hard to let you off the hook. I'm trying to make it right. What I did to you. Can't you see that? I'm just trying to make it right."

"But I don't want off the hook"

"No! Hermione you don't understand! I'm no good for you! I watched you get tortured and did nothing to stop it. I emotionally tortured you for years. Can't you see that we don't work. You were never meant to be with me and me never with you. We are opposites. I'm the evil and you're the good. I'm the darkness and you're the light. There's no in between."

Tears were pouring down her face as she tried to stand her ground. His face twisted in sorrow as he saw her reaction. Once again he was hurting her. Yet another reason they weren't meant to be.

He stormed out of the classroom not being able to bare her crying foam. He wanted to grab her and hold her. Tell her everything would be ok. But he was the problem. He was always the problem.

Oooo

Slowly Hermione picked herself off the cold dungeon floor and walked to the Room of Requirements. She didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted time to herself. Time to think. Upon entering the room had some new features. A bed she could sleep in and even more rows of books.

She slowly walked over and flopped down on the bed. Engulfing herself in the warm covers. Quickly she cried herself to sleep replaying Draco's words in her head. _'I'm no good for you'_ Throughout the night she was tossing and turning. Repeating the words and trying to forget them at the same time. When she finally woke she had missed her first two classes and it was lunch.

Slowly she grabbed her things and starting walking to the Great Hall. She sat beside Harry. All her friends giving her a worried look.

"Hermione where were you"

"Over slept no big deal"

Harry and Ron agreed but Ginny watched her more closely. She noticed the paleness to her skin and her glossy eyes. She also noticed that throughout the whole lunch she didn't touch her food and kept her face down. No flirty looks towards the Slytherin table.

Blaise noticed the same in Draco. He was no longer confident and cocky. He wasn't listening to anything and didn't care what anyone said. He looked so defeated and heart broken. He only took one bite from his signature green apple. Throughout the whole lunch he was only looking at once place. Hermione. It had only been hours but he missed her dearly. His mind was telling him no while his heart was aching from the separation. She truly was everything he needed but everything he couldn't have.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Authors note:** Once again I am writing with no notes. I have an idea of what is going to happen. Also I didn't plan for them to break up but this gives me many possibilities. You guys will just have to wait and find out!

Oooo

Hermione had become reclusive. She rarely ate with her friends anymore, she stayed in the Room of Requirements, and if she wasn't in class she was in the Library asking to be alone. After lunch on the day Draco 'broken up with her' she demanded all the teachers to move her. Many where shocked by her tone and outburst they allowed it. However, Draco was heartbroken. The only class she had to be around him was Herbology. And that was only because they were the only 8th years in the class.

A week had passed and she hadn't even looked at Draco once. Every class together and he didn't even get a glance. Pieces of his heart broke off every time he saw her. Soon he would be empty. The only emotion he could experience was sorrow. His chest was like an empty void.

Ginny had noticed the recent change in Hermione. She was most concerned that she never actually saw her eat. She automatically knew it had to do something with the Slytherin git. He had broken her. However, every time Ginny saw Draco he looked even more broken if possible.

She was walking down a long corridor when a firm hand grabbed her upper arm dragging her away. "Hey get off!"

She couldn't see who it was they were turned away from her. After a few minutes of struggling he released her. They were in an empty classroom. She moved her hand to rub her hurt arm. His grip was like iron. When she looked up she met the stormy brown gaze of Blaise.

"Zabini?"

"Weasely"

"Is there something you want because I have to go find someone"

"How much did you know about Granger and Malfoy"

Ginny was taken back by his words. Blaise knew about a Granger and Malfoy. "Not everything but I knew they had something"

"Had?"

"Yes had. She looks completely broken now. Your stupid friend broke her" She whipped out her wand furious that this person in front of her could be friends with someone as cold as Draco. He only laughed at her actions and ignored her wand.

"And you don't think Draco is broken. Have you seen him lately? Who's to say your stupid friend didn't break him"

"Hermione would never. Malfoy is a different story" Blaise stared into Ginny's eyes debating what he should say next. Should he trust her?

"Fine. Malfoy did break up with her but it was for certain reasons"

"And those were?"

"He believed he was no good for Granger and he would only cause her further pain. So he let her go in a sense"

Ginny's jaw dropped. How could Malfoy do something so romantic and sweet. He was Malfoy. "This is hard for me to say but they seem perfect together"

"I agree and that's why you are going to help me get them back together"

"What?"

"Did I stutter Weasely?"

"Well how do you suppose we do that. There the most stubborn people I have ever meet"

"Oh let me worry about that. You just have to do everything I say"

She stared hard into his eyes. Like Hermione would do with Malfoy. "Fine"

"Good. Meet me back her tomorrow. I'll explain everything. In the meantime, just look out for Granger. Malfoy cares more than your heart would believe."

She nodded her head in response as Blaise left. She still couldn't believe how sweet Malfoy could be. Once they got back together Hermione would be in so much trouble. She never gave her any details.

Oooo

Hermione walked to Herbology keeping her stare at the ground. She didn't want to see Malfoy and start crying again. Her mind couldn't understand why he broke up with her.

She sat down in the empty room waiting for Draco to appear. Their teacher wouldn't give them their task until they were both in. Slowly a door opened and Draco walked in. His gaze on Hermione. She was sitting as far away from his as she could.

After a few minutes of explain they got their assignment and Hermione went straight to work. Twenty minutes went by and Hermione got up to grab something but toppled over. Draco rushed to her side and started to help her up. She rejected his hands. "Don't. It not like you care anyway"

This was the first time in over a week that she looked up to meet his stare. She watched as her words shot through him like daggers. His eyes grew cloudy and he took a step backwards trying to steady himself all the while staring into her hurt and sorrow filled eyes.

"I do care" He ripped away his gaze and went back to working. Hermione was furious and grabbed his plant and chucked it at the ground.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Tears were forming in her brown orbs as Draco cast a silencing charm around them.

"Granger please don't do this"

"At least I'm doing something. You just gave up."

His fist clenched at his sides while he took heated steps towards her. One advantage of his height was causing her to look up at him. "I didn't just give up! I did what's best for you! I let you go and you need to understand that!"

"I didn't want to be let go! I know my limits and you just decided it was enough."

"No Hermione listen to me. We are not meant to happen. This cannot happen. This was never meant to happen." His heart shattered at his words. He was officially empty.

"But but but - you made me love you!"

Draco's head shot up and he looked into her longing eyes. She was serious. His lungs became heavy. His heart was officially gone and her words seemed to end him. She slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Slowly he leaned down and their lips meet. Explosions of passion erupted. Draco however pulled away as quickly as it began.

"And I love you. But that's exactly why we can't be together." He grabbed his bags and left Hermione their standing all alone. Knowing he loved her caused her to be hurt and happy at the same time.

If he loved her like she did him why couldn't they be together. Draco was just so difficult and confusing sometimes. They needed each other more than the other cared to realize.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

 **Authors note:** Once again don't know what this chapter will consist of. Also sorry the last two have been rather gloomy. Anyways enjoy cause the story is coming to an end.

Oooo

Ginny was standing alone in a corridor trying to gain the courage to enter the room. She took short quick steps before her hand grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. Blaise was already inside sitting at a desk. She approached him and took the opposite seat.

"So. What's the plan?"

Blaise was carrying a smirk on his face while he leaned over the desk. "Contact"

"Contact?" His smirk was starting to scare her.

"Yes indeed"

"Care to explain" Ginny was wearing such a confused expression. What the bloody hell did contact mean.

"We will perform spells that cause them to fall on top of each other, touch one another, and or feel a pull towards the other. I also will try to get Granger to date me seeing that Malfoy would never go for you"

Ginny scoffed. "And why would Granger go for you?" She crossed her arms and leaned back challenging him.

"Contrary to popular belief Granger and I have kissed a few times. I only backed off so Malfoy could have her. But now that's other"

Ginny's jaw dropped but she tried to regain from the shock. "So you're going to make Malfoy jealous while I constantly make them touch?"

"Exactly" His eyes contained a creepy sparkle.

"Why on earth would this work"

"Weasely just trust me ok. I know Malfoy and it seems that Granger wouldn't mind the comfort either."

"Git. However, if this doesn't work it's my turn to get them back together"

"Sure whatever" He waved a hand to dismiss her thoughts. She took this as a sign to leave and headed to her next class. What exactly was she supposed to do. Do a jelly legs jinx and have one fall on the other? Maybe getting Malfoy jealous would work but Ginny's job just seemed like a joke.

Oooo

Hermione was walking in a crowded Corridor alone. Just trying to get to her next class. She could see Malfoy a few steps in front of her. They hadn't talked sense the greenhouse. After a few more steps she was standing directly behind Malfoy. She was so stupid why couldn't she just take a different route. One where they wouldn't see each other.

Suddenly two hands pushed her into Malfoys back. She muttered sorry not wanting him to know it was her. She also didn't think second about being pushed. It happens all the time in the busy corridors like this. Suddenly she was pushed into Malfoys back again. A little angry at being shoved she tried to turn around and see the person however the corridor was just to packed. On the third time of being shoved into his back Malfoy whipped around. She could tell he was about to yell but once he saw her everything died down. He just stared at her. Quickly Draco and Hermione were pushed together from the commotion around them. His hands went around her waist and hers on his chest. After the momentary shock she tried to push away. He stared longingly down at her as his grip tightened. Due to their proximity she was able to whisper her command.

"Malfoy let go" She was barely audible. He was clearly only meant to hear. He moved them out of the way of the rushing students and let go. Standing a few inches away from her and staring into her eyes. Their faces showed no emotion but their eyes swam.

Suddenly two firm arms grabbed Hermione away. Harry and Ron.

Harry meet Draco's gaze. "What were you doing with this git?"

Hermione was awoken from her daze. "Oh nothing we just bumped into each other and he was making fun of me" She flashed a quick glance towards Draco. Her words seemed to affect him but last year they would have been true.

"Did you call her a mudblood" Harrys face was becoming red as well as Ron. Both of them had their hands on their wands. Ready to attack in such a busy corridor.

Draco tried to gain some cockiness before speaking. 'It doesn't matter what I called her and I don't think it was be wise to attack me in such a busy place. Your aim isn't amazing" He tried to pull off a smirk before grabbing his bags and walking into the horde of people.

No one knew Ginny was the one shoving Hermione.

Oooo

After Charms Hermione slowly grabbed her things before leaving. It was the last class of the day and she didn't care how long she took. Upon leaving the room she noticed Blaise leaning against the wall. He smirked at the sight of her and slowly stood up.

"Hell Hermione" His smirk changed to a crazy smile. "You look absolutely stunning today"

She didn't give him a second look as she started to walk off. He appeared beside her and took her bag. "Wouldn't want you hurting your shoulder love"

"Blaise do you need something"

"I thought we could hang out"

Hermione was trying to ignore him as she continued to walk to the Room of Requirements. "We never hang out"

"That's why we should start"

She entered the room with Blaise. He sat down on the couch with her and handed her her bag. "Blaise I'm going to do homework so you can either join me or just sit there"

"I can read a book but I'd rather stare at the view"

A small blush worked its way onto her cheeks. She missed comments like this. Even if they weren't from Malfoy. Ron and Harry sure enough never said she looked nice. Blaise continued to small talk with her for the next hour.

What the two didn't know or at least Hermione didn't know was that Malfoy had seen them enter the room. Even though he wasn't dating Hermione he always watched her. He made notes of where she went. He just wanted to make sure she was safe. He was hiding behind the normal pillar waiting to make sure she entered the room. What surprised Draco the most of Blaise at her side. What was he playing at?

Draco felt furious. That was their room! Where they went all their time and had many heated kissed. How could she just let another man in there? Memories flooded Draco's mind of the beginning of the year. He pulled a prank on Blaise making Hermione kiss him. And they didn't kiss one time. Many times to be precise! Now what were they doing. Snogging or were they god forbid snagging in that bloody room! Draco knew there was a bed in there. He had gone in to check on Hermione while she was sleeping and now. Now she was snagging his so called best friend. Bitch.

He sat there on the floor cursing himself for ending things. He shouldnt be so hurt that she was with other people. But was she. He decided to wait until they left the room. He would either confront Blaise or see if there were any signs of them snagging. Like messed up clothes or hair. Oh Hermione's messy locks sent chills down his spine. He loved entangling his hands in it. But now Blaise's were probably doing the same thing.

Oooo

An hour later Draco watched as Hermione and Blaise left the room. Her hair looked slightly messed up but her face was digging into a book. He needed more evidence. After they left he bolted into the room and let of a sigh. The bed was still made. Maybe there was hope after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Authors note:** It's about March now in my story. Just a warning because it means the school year is coming to an end so my story is coming to an end. Enjoy!

Oooo

Over the next few days Blaise had become more friendly with Hermione. Now she walked to classes with him and held conversations that weren't a few words long. They also hung out in the Room of Requirements on some nights. Even though Hermione was always doing homework it didn't stop her from talking with him or making side remarks to what he was saying. Blaise however felt proud every time he saw Malfoy from the corner of his eye. He knew he was watching and it wouldn't be long until Malfoy confronted them. Hopefully today would be that day.

Blaise was sitting on the couch in the all to familiar room with Hermione's legs draped over his. He knew Malfoy was sitting outside the door. An idea popped in his head he knew Hermione couldn't resist. Neither could Malfoy.

"Hermione"

"Yes" She hadn't even lifted her head from her book. Yet again she never lifted her head from a book.

"I want to show you something"

She flipped the page. Clearly trying to ignore him. "And what is it?"

He pushed her legs off him and began to walk to the door. "Wait Blaise are you not going to tell me?" Finally, her head was out of that bloody book.

"You'll have to come and find out for yourself"

Cursing herself for her curiosity she got up and started to follow. She didn't catch the smirk on his face as he left the room. She ran to catch up due to his long strides. Not noticing Malfoy lurking behind a pillar like normal.

"Blaise where are we going"

"Hermione honestly we have only gone like 100 steps" She huffed but continued to follow him down many different corridors. Finally, he stopped and entered an alcove with a rather large window looking over the Forbidden Forest.

As she joined him her hands flew to her mouth gasping. "Oh my god" The sight before her literally took her breath away. You could see above the Forbidden Forest for miles to come. How could such a deadly place look so beautiful.

"Good thing you weren't too stubborn to follow" She punched him playfully in the arm while he only smirked at her. Blaise flashed a quick look behind him seeing Malfoy behind yet another pillar. His plan had worked perfectly so far.

Hermione was trying to look at the view when she was roughly pinned against the wall. She looked up to see Blaise staring down at her. His hands were on her hips pushing her deeper into the wall. Malfoy had come out of his hiding place to get the full picture.

Blaise leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear ever so softly. "Please forgive me for this" Before she had time to process an answer his lips smashed into hers. At first she stood their shocked then realized what was happening. She bit down on Blaise's lip hard and stomped on his foot. He released her with a smirk.

Suddenly a pale fist flashed before her eyes and rammed into Blaise face hard. He stumbled back form the impact. A know it all smirk on his features. Next a flash of blonde hair tackled Blaise to the ground. It took her seconds to realize the attacker was Malfoy. _'Was he following her?'_

Quickly drawn from her thoughts she found the two wrestling on the floor. Malfoy with the upper hand. Hermione raised her wand and yelled _"FLIPENDO!"_ The two boys went flying apart. Hermione in the middle.

First she looked at Blaise. "What do you think you're doing? Do you know how reckless and irresponsible that just was?"

Malfoy decided this was the perfect time to pipe in. "Yeah Blaise"

Hermione was furious and turned towards him. "And you! What do you think you're doing following us! And attacking your best friend! What are you five!"

Both boys were staring at the floor after her rage ended. Feeling quite stupid and childish. "Now Blaise you go to the Hospital Wing and get some ice for your black eye. And you Draco, well sense you're not hurt I can't do anything but you should know I'm very angry. I could punch you again like in third year. But unlike you to I'm responsible. Now Blaise go!"

She waited till Blaise rounded the corner to look at Draco. Once she had she noticed he was still sitting on the floor looking at her sheepishly. "Stupid ferret"

"Hey! It's not nice to call names! You're the one snogging my best friend"

Hermione scoffed out loud. "Yeah that's why I bit his lip and stomped on his foot. Cause I wanted to kiss him" She looked at Draco who felt once again stupid from is miscalculation.

She went over and sat by him. She placed a reassuring hand on his knee. "Draco you can't beat up every guy that kisses me or even looks at me if were not dating"

He grabbed her hand resting on his knee. Looking into her honey colored eyes. "Hermione, be with me. Let's tell the whole school. Let's get back together. I can't stand the sight of you with another man. It pains me."

At first she was shocked by his words but broke into a laughing fit. "Real funny Malfoy"

He cupped her face with his hands. "Hermione I'm not kidding. I want to be with you. I can protect you. I can love you."

She was staring into his stormy cloud covered eyes as he spoke the words she's been dying to hear. She suddenly pushed him to the ground and engulfed herself in a very needed kiss. She broke from his lips to mutter the words "I've been waiting for you to say that" each word hitting his lips perfectly. "You stupid ferret" His eyes sparkled from the nickname he had required over the years as his lips once again collided with hers.

Oooo

Hours later Blaise returned to the Slytherin common room. Draco nowhere in sight. "I can only image what those two kids are up to at this time of night." Smirking to himself he went off to bed.

Oooo

Back in the Room of Requirements Draco and Hermione where in a very heated conversation. Not even noticing it was almost 3 am.

"No Draco Amortentia is the strongest and most powerful potion out there!"

"That's impossible Hermione without Veritaserum so many cases and questions would go unsolved!"

"But Amortentia is known as the strongest love potion out there"

"Yeah love potion but included in all potions its useless"

"How could a love potion be useless and Veritaserum be useful"

"Hermione you did not just say that. The truth serum really! You're going to tell me that's useless"

She broke into laughter at her own words. "Ok fine I guess it's pretty useful"

"Correction the most useful potion out there"

She mockingly laughed before continuing. "Ok well what do you think the best hex is?"

Draco was looking at her with such happiness in his eyes. One day this would be the women he would marry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Authors Note:** This is the last chapter except for the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I can't wait to write more. Thank you for sticking with me until the very end. Always!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but if I did all my fantasies would come to life!

Oooo

 _*Same time as the last chapter*_

During their discussions Hermione had moved over to the bed with a book in between her legs. Draco was pacing back and forth making wild hand gestures to prove his point.

"… and that's why _Accio_ has to be the most useful spell out there"

"Whatever you say Draco" He plopped down onto the bed next to her exasperated from his rant and her not listening. Once again a bloody book took her attention away from him. He sat there for a moment before grabbed the book and laying back so she couldn't reach it.

"Hey!" She leaned on top of him trying to reach the book by the pillow. She looked up at his face to see the signature smirk. Quickly he placed his lips against hers. Her intentions were removed as her hands slide into his hair. Pulling lightly at the ends by his neck. Draco moaned in pleasure as Hermione moved to lay beside him. From the loss of contact Draco slide his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Molding their bodies together. Hermione blushed as her body melted into his. They had never been this close together. Especially on a bed. Draco turned over on his side to bring her closer to him. Once he was satisfied with their closeness he began to kiss her neck. The soft moans she was releasing made him eager enough to nip at certain parts.

She turned over to face him. "Draco"

He was playing with a curl of hers while he looked into her eyes. "Hmm"

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just that I'm not ready for …" Her face was turning red as she buried herself deeper into his chest.

He let out a sigh as he started to rub her back. "I know Hermione" She looked up at him from her angle with pure joy written all over her face. She grabbed onto his shirt with both her hands and whispered softly "I love you Draco"

He twirled a curl around his finger while looking at her face buried into his chest. "And I as you"

After 20 minutes of playing with her hair he realized she had fallen asleep. He removed his legs and begin to stand when he was pulled back down. Her hands were still clutching his shirt tightly. Realizing she was still sleeping and this was a subconscious action he got back in bed and wrapped a blanket around them. He leaned down and whispered into her ear _"Don't worry princess I would never leave you"_ He kissed her softly on the check before falling asleep himself.

Oooo

Hermione was the first one to wake up and it only took her seconds to notice two firm arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. She looked up to find Draco sound asleep. Quickly she removed his arms and starting hitting him in the face with a pillow.

"DRACO!" He opened a single eye to see Hermione their screaming at him. He reached for her but she jumped from the bed. Angry that she wouldn't join him he shot straight up.

"Women! Stop hitting me with a pillow. And watch the face!" She dropped the pillow and placed her hands on her hips. She looked practically furious. Able to kill.

"How did you get me in this bed!"

At first he was shocked at the accusation then smirked. He moved towards the end of the bed and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her right next to him.

"Well princess if you don't remember we were up pretty late talking about various things and you feel asleep clinging me to. Me being a gentlemen and all thought it would be rude to leave you all alone. So I joined you. I also didn't peg the Brightest Witch of Her Age as a clinger but I guess sometimes I'm wrong as well"

Hermione started to blush as last night's events replayed in her mind. Draco was a true gentleman but right now not so much. She quickly grabbed another pillow and started whacking him in the face.

"Hey! Quit that!"

He grabbed her arms and trapped her underneath him on the bed. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands and feet to yourself"

"Git"

He only laughed before rolling over beside her. "We better get ready or will be late for class. We have already missed breakfast."

Hermione gasped as she looked at her watch. "Stupid ferret! Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"You look so pretty when you sleep why disturb that?" She scoffed before grabbing her robes and performing charms to fix her hair and clean her appearance.

'Well are you coming or not?"

Draco grumpily got out of bed. "Fine"

Oooo

In Hermione and Draco's opinion the day went by perfectly. They were allowed to sit by each other again and were always talking. Multiply times the professors had to ask them to stop. They always used the excuse it was school related. In between classes they continued to walk and talk to each other. They never noticed the questioning stares because they were wrapped up in their own little world. However, their dead line was coming closer. They would tell the school at dinner. But for now they would enjoy the little bubble around them.

Hours later everyone else was at dinner but Hermione and Draco meet up in one of the corridors. They walked to dinner together constantly laughing and telling stories. Draco found it quite interesting every time something funny happened to Harry.

When they reached the Great Hall doors they both became silent and just starred at it. Draco stood in front of her to gain her attention.

"Ready?"

She looked up into his cloudy grey eyes. "Ready"

He kissed her lightly on the cheek before intertwining their fingers. Slowly he stepped forward and pushed open the door that separated them from everyone else. They stepped through the invisible barrier staring at each other with love present in their eyes. They were always meant to be.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Epilogue**

 **Authors note:** Yes, the story is officially over. Once again thank you for everyone who reviewed and clicked on my story. It means the world to me and I truly hope you enjoyed it!

Oooo

"Mommy! Mommy help!" Two blonde curly haired kids were running around the living room. The youngest came crashing into Hermione and she was heading for the floor until two firm arms wrapped around her.

"Now now Mrs. Malfoy you should really be more careful"

Hermione scoffed and steadied herself. "Draco stop being so childish and stop the real children"

"But why their just having fun. No harm is being done" A pleasant smile spread across his features as he swiftly walked closer to Hermione. Their lips were centimeters away when a loud crash came from the other room.

"Scorpius! Hera! Get in her now!"

Hermione watched as two small children walked into the room with their heads held low. Neither daring to meet the raft of their father.

Scorpius was only 9 and just received his Hogwarts letter. Hera on the other hand was 7 and had lot to learn. However, Hermione always worried that Scorpius's cocky attitude would get him into lots of trouble. He was a perfect copy of his father. That is why in this moment he dared to look into his father's eyes.

Hermione continued to watch cautiously as grey meet grey and a small smirk covered Scorpius face. "Need something father?"

Draco stuttered for a few seconds before regaining his composure. "Would you and your sister care to tell me what got broken this time?"

Scorpius looked at his little sister while his smirk grew twice the size. Hera decided to join him and her small brown eyes meet Draco's large grey ones. "We could tell you father or you could come and find out."

He starred them both down before walking to where the noise came from. Hermione close behind him. As they both rounded the corner their eyes followed the array of shattered glass on the floor. It seemed that a rather large blue vase feel victim to the children once again. Silently Hermione used wordless magic to piece the vase back together and levitate it back to its prior place. She turned around to see her husband once again looking at his children.

Hera was on the verge of breaking and ran to her father. Hugging him tightly when she collided with him. Scorpius choose to join and jumped on Draco's back. Causing them to fall to the floor. Hermione and her children broke into laughter as Draco's head shoot towards her.

"You think this is funny?"

"Not just funny this is hilarious"

Quickly Draco grabbed her hands and flung her down onto the floor with their children. She grabbed both of her children and brought them by her side.

"Gosh Dad don't be such a bully" Hera stuck her tongue out as Hermione nodded her approval of Scorpius's words.

"I'll show you how much of a bully I can be" A smirk spread across Draco's face as Hermione whispered softly for them to run. It took them seconds to be off the ground and sprinting down the hall. Draco quickly after them.

Hermione slowly picked herself off the floor and found a chair she could watch the show from. After a few minutes Draco appeared by her side.

"Don't look so sad I didn't forget about the Gryffindor princess" Hermione jumped at his words. She had no idea he was standing there.

"Git"

Swiftly he pulled Hermione up from the chair and placed her on his lap. Kissing her neck softly he whispered "How many times do I have to tell you to play nice" He bit her neck playfully at the end of his sentence. She gasped.

"Draco don't even think about it the children are in the next room" She crossed her arms to give him no leverage.

He looked into her brown orbs before kissing her roughly on the lips. "But the Slytherin prince always gets what he wants.

Hermione let out a laugh as Draco started to carry her up the many stairs of the Manor.

"Whatever you say ferret"

 **Authors Note:** I know the chapter is very short but it's just a section of what their life consists of now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed my story and I can't wait to write new ones! Thank you!


End file.
